Harry Potter and the Strange Tunnel
by The Hutt
Summary: It's off to Hogwarts for another schoolyear of magic and adventure! When Harry, Ron, and Hermione happen upon a mysterious door hidden in the side of the castle, they must decide whether they should investigate or forget they even found it.
1. Another Terrible Summer

**Author Notes**— I appreciate that you have chosen to read my story! I have been advisedto reiterate that none of the characters belong to me. Enjoy!

Another Terrible Summer

It was a particularly rainy, humid day. This was not good for Harry Potter, resident magician at Number 4, Private Drive. He sat by his window, which had recently been replaced after loosing a fight with a flying car. The rain made a _spack-spack _noise as they beat gently but ceaselessly against the glass before his face.

"Hoo-hoot," came the soft musings of Headwig as he contemplated his sorrowful master. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"I bet you want to go outside, eh, Headwig?" he said to the snow-white owl. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the dark sky and the street with standing water on certain portions of its surface.

What was worse than spending more than a week of the summer inside while it poured down rain was that he had to spend it with his adoptive family, the Dursleys…

"Where's my Smelting Stick?"

"Dudderkins, have you lost something?"

"I can't find my Smelting Stick?"

"What's all the shouting about?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY STICK!"

"Oh, please calm down, Dudderkins! I'll find it!"

There was a sudden pause in the loud conversation. Relieved, Harry removed the pillows from his ears and tossed them back onto the bed. Searching under his bed, he located one of his schoolbooks: _Intermediate Spells_. Leafing through the pages, he caught the names of a few spells he was to learn over the course of this year; _diffindo, glacius, stupefy, _and _accio_ were among them.

Suddenly, this rare moment of peace was broken by a loud clamor. "I found my Smelting Stick!" came Dudley Dursley's shout. Not a moment later, there was a great flurry of blows against Harry's wooden door.

When the racket subsided and Dudley skipped away, laughing cheerily to himself, Harry resumed his post by the window. It was turning out to be a very long summer.

The next day, Harry came downstairs to the bellows of Uncle Vernon. He walked to the breakfast table, where he found the Dursleys in their usual summer morning routine Aunt Petunia was going on and on about something the neighbors were up to, while Vernon, not paying any attention at all, went through the mail with disturbing intensity. Dudley was sitting in his seat, his voluminous bottom overflowing over the edges of the chair, staring with equal intensity at the television before his face, which was showing some bizarre, mindless program.

"Oh…" said Vernon with apparent disgust. "This one's for you…" He tossed a gray envelope to his nephew. Harry caught it before it slid over the end of the table and flipped it over slowly. There, in bright crimson wax, was the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seal.

Harry quickly rushed into the seclusion of the living room and plopped down on the couch. Then, with boundless eagerness, he tore through the top of the envelope and removed the letter that was neatly folded, most likely by magic, within. He read:

_Dear Mr. Potter:_

_I am very pleased to present you with your schedule for the upcoming school year. This year will present you with many new opportunities, most notably the return of the Dueling Club. Please have a parent/guardian sign them._

_Sincerely,_

**Albus Dumbledor**

HouseGryffindor

Period 1TransfigurationsMacGonnagal

Period 2History of MagicBen

Period 3Care of Magical CreaturesHagrid

Period 4CharmsFlitwick

Period 5Defense Against the Dark ArtsChiron

Period 6PotionsSnape

Period 7HerbologySprout

Period 8DivinationTrelawney

"_I wonder who Professor Chiron is?" _thought Harry. The rest of his professors he recognized. For some strange reason, there was a different D.A.D.A. teacher every year at Hogwarts.

The days whittled by slowly, but finally there were three days until Harry's departure for King's Cross. One issue weighed heavily on his mind: could he get a signature for the Dueling Club?

In his second year at Hogwarts, Professors Lockhart and Snape started the Dueling Club, but after numerous incidents followed by Lockhart's memory loss ended the club. Harry wanted to participate this time around.

However, getting the Dursleys to sign anything was a hassle. If it were up to them, Harry would be at Saint Brutus's Academy, being beaten with a wand instead of casting spells with one. He remembered his failure to obtain a signature to allow him to go to Hogsmede. He had gotten around this by donning his invisibility cloak. Somehow, he didn't think he could duel invisibly. This was truly a predicament.

A.N.— Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. School Supplies

School Supplies

Harry still wasn't sure what he could do about the signature needed to get him into the Dueling Club. He could always forge it, but that wasn't his style. Harry was definitely not the deceitful kind, and he wanted a legitimate way to get that form signed.

It occurred to him one day, as the rain began to let up, that there was no harm in simply asking Vernon to sign the paper. He walked downstairs and crouched behind the banister. Around the corner in the kitchen, Vernon was sipping tea and reading the newspaper. He seemed in a good enough mood. Harry gave it a shot.

"Excuse me, Uncle Vernon, could I ask you something?" he asked with as much confidence he could muster.

"Bah! What is it, boy?" Vernon grumbled, his beady eyes still glued to the newspaper.

"I need you to sign this." Harry proffered the form.

Much to his discouragement, Vernon did not merely jot down his signature. Instead, he snatched the parchment from his nephew's hand and peered intently at the writing. He looked up and smiled coldly. "Oh, you won't be getting me to allow you into any _Magic Club_! Ho no, this is going straight in the rubbish!" With that, Vernon balled up the form and cast it into the wastebasket at his feet. Then, he grinned smugly and returned to his paper.

The next evening, Vernon, quite stupidly, ordered Harry to take out the garbage. As soon as he was out at the curb, he quickly sliced open the black trash bag with the letter opener he had nicked from the counter and withdrew a quite grimy Dueling Club permission form.

Two days passed, and Harry did not dare ask Aunt Petunia, lest she tell Vernon and reveal that he had removed the page from the rubbish. However, this was the day when Harry was to be picked up by Mr. Weasley and taken to the Burrow for the last three days of summer. The Dursleys, despite their hatred for all wizards, were pleased to see Arthur pull up because it meant they wouldn't have to see Harry until the next summer.

The following day, Harry and the Weasley traveled to Diagon Alley via floo powder. Upon arrival, they all spread out to gather the remaining supplies needed for the upcoming school year.

"Will you be joining the Dueling Club, Ron?" asked Harry in the Apothecary.

"You bet! The only reason I didn't cream everyone there last time around was because the Whomping Willow broke my wand!"

"Actually, didn't Professor Snape ban you from participation because of the strange way it skewed your spells?" asked Harry, chuckling as he shifted some jars of monk's hood in search of eye of newt.

"Uh… yeah," mumbled Ron uncomfortably, eying a tank of giant slugs to his left.

Harry suddenly stopped searching and sighed, remembering his failure earlier that week. "Well, I hope you have fun. I won't be there."

"What?" cried Ron, shocked. "But… but Harry! You're one of the best duelers I know! You've dealt with Malfoy and Peeves countless times—not to mention You Know Who!"

"Thanks, Ron, but I just don't have the signature. I'm sorry." Disheartened, the two boys turned back to the shelves, quietly seeking the austere ingredients they would need for Potions that year.

"Hey, I found those dried doxy eggs!" announced Ron after a moment. "Ah! And here's some wiggenweld bark!"

"That's great!" commented Harry, burrowing his head into the shelf and plunging his hands into the masses of jars and vials. "I still can't locate that eye of newt, though. The clerk said it was in this section, but all I can see is a bunch of plants."

"Eye of newt is a flower," said a voice from behind them. The boys whirled around to see the speaker.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron.

"Hey, Hermione. Nice to see you," said Harry. "Um… now could you tell me which…" He trailed off as Hermione walked past him and plucked a container out of the first row of jars on the shelf Harry had been searching through. She rattled it, reveling its contents to be dried green-yellow buds on slender browning stalks.

"What would we do without you, Hermione," laughed Ron, paying the clerk for the potions ingredients.

**A.N.—Well, the three friends are back together! Please review, and thank you for your continued reading!**


	3. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

With all of their school supplies and clothing packed up, Ron and Harry were set for the school year at Hogwarts. However, they still had one evening before they had to board the Hogwarts Express. They found themselves standing out in the vast back yard at the Burrow, overlooking the rolling hills in the distance.

"How are you going to get that permission slip signed?" asked Ron, keeping an eye out for gnomes.

"I'm still not sure," replied Harry.

"Well, if it were up to me, I'd have just given them a sleeping potion, then pick up one of their hands and just…"

"If I wanted to be deceiving, I would just forge the signature," snapped Harry. "Sorry. What I mean is, I want it to be legitimate and honest. The consequences could also affect Quidditch, you know."

"Yeah, but the sleeping potion gives you less guilt," Ron mumbled.

"What is this sleeping potion stuff you mentioned anyway?"

"Oh, it's this great stuff Fred and George concocted! They managed to get Filch to drink some of it last year, and they nicked some contraband he had locked up in his cupboard. I think it was a box of dung bombs…"

"Hm. Could be useful."

"Yeah, if you don't mind the smell!"

"Not the dung bombs, Ron! I'm talking about the sleeping potion!" said Harry exasperatedly. "But it wouldn't work. Thanks for the suggestion, anyway."

"Oh, so long as you're out there, could you deal with those gnomes over by the pumpkins, dears?" called Ron's mother from a first-floor window. She pointed at some rustling bushes nearby.

"Sure thing, mum!" responded Ron. "Well, Harry, shall we deal with some gnomes?"

* * *

The following morning, the Weasleys were all at King's Cross Station. They made their way to the brick column between platforms nine and ten and each student made his or her way through. Finally, it was Harry's turn. He looked over his shoulder, glimpsed the muggle world he so despised, and pushed his trolley right through the column and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, as noted an a big circular sign set in the bricks above the entrance.

Harry quickly found Ron, who was boarding along with Hermione and Neville Longbottom. He greeted them, and they all made their way into the train. "All aboard!" shouted the conductor, and in a moment, they were off.

Half an hour into the trip, there was a loud noise from behind the cabin where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat. "What was that?" cried a startled Ron.

"We probably just ran over a bump in the tracks," said Hermione.

"I'm going to have a look," announced Harry, who got to his feet and exited the cabin. "I shant be a moment!" He shut the door and walked down the corridor.

At the end of their car there was a door, which led to a short bridge connecting it to the next car. Harry moved into this one, curious about the strange sounds eminating from within.

"Ah, Potter, you've arrived," said a voice from behind the counter at the end of the barren car. "Would you like a taste of what you'll be up against when you face Slytherin in the Dueling Club, Potter?" Draco Malfoy emerged from his hiding place, joined by his loyal aide Goyle, both with wands raised.

"You should really put those away before somebody gets hurt," said Harry mockingly.

"And that someone is you!" shouted Malfoy, lunging forward. "_Stupefy!_"

A bright scarlet bolt raced from the Slytherin boy's black wand, straight at Harry, who dodged to the side and fired back his own spell. "_Expelliarmus!_" There was a brief flash, and Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and skittered onto the floor.

Malfoy cursed and bent down to retrieve his weapon. Harry righted himself and was about to finish his foe with a jinx when Goyle acted. "_Malefors!_" he cried. Orange streaks rocketed from his wand and hit Harry straight in the face. Instantly, a large pumpkin encompassed his head. He couldn't see or hear, let alone fight. However, the laughing duo had fled back to their cabin.

A few minutes passed. Finally, Ron and Hermione entered the car and attempted to extricate Harry from the pumpkin. "This may hurt a bit," warned Ron, aiming his wand at Harry's head.

"Wait!" said Hermione, lowering Ron's hand. "_I'll _do this." She turned and confidently flicked her wand in Harry's direction. "_Flippendo!_" Blue sparks flew from her wand, and the 'knock back jinx' split the pumpkin in two, allowing Harry to escape from its confines.

"Phew! Thanks!" he said, catching his breath. "It was getting stuffy in there."

Satisfied, Hermione turned to Ron. "Remember that for the Dueling Club."

This reminded Harry of his unsigned form. Disheartened, he exited the car and made his way back to his seat. Ron and Hermione joined him.

"Is something bothering you, Harry," asked the latter.

"I don't know what to do about the permission slip for the Dueling Club. I really don't want to have to resort to forging it by hand…"

"Is there a spell for copying handwriting?" asked Ron.

"The teachers would detect it immediately," warned Hermione. "Besides, Ron, doing that would be wrong. Harry, I'm sorry about your rotten luck. I really am."

"It's fine."

**A.N.—Stay tuned for more adventure and dueling action! Once again, I thank you for reading and ask that you take the time to submit your reviews!**


	4. Arriving at the Castle

Arriving at the Castle

The Hogwarts Express pulled up at the station in Hogsmede, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione departed for the carriages that would carry them over the large bridge up to the castle gate. The whole ride, Harry was still contemplating his situation with the Dueling Club form.

Once inside, Professor McGonnogal greeted the arrivals and ushered them inside the Great Hall. Here, the tables were draped with white tablecloths, but they were, as usual, barren and devoid of even a crumb of food. The teachers and other staff sat at the far table, with the students divided by house. Harry and his friends joined the other Gryffindors and awaited Professor Dumbledore's annual beginning-of-the-year speech.

At last, the headmaster rose and stepped up to the podium at the front of the wooden stage. "Greetings, one and all. I am your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I am very pleased to see you in our halls, both students returning and those who are new to the school." He paused at this moment to gaze out over the audience. Finally, his eyes fell on the first-years.

"Beside me, you will see a stool with a hat upon it. In a moment Professor McGonnogal will begin calling out your names. At that time, you should come onto the stage, sit upon the stool, and place the hat on your head. This 'Sorting Hat' will decide to which house you belong."

There was a sudden noise from the hat, as if it were clearing its throat.

"Ah yes. Once again, our dear friend the Sorting Hat wishes to present you all with a song." This spurred minor grumbling among the fifth-, sixth-, and seventh-years, who had already heard far too many of the hat's songs.

The hat cleared its throat once more and began: "_Welcome one and welcome all__**/**__ to this wondrous, sparkling hall__**/**__ Bear in mind some simple things/ avoid trolls and enchanted rings__**/**__ get to class quite timely__**/**__ and most of all touch nothing slimy__**/**__ And should you head my advice__**/**__ you will find your stay extremely nice._"

This was if fact one of the hat's better songs. The proceedings were not particularly interesting to Harry and company, but it was exhilarating and suspenseful for the first-years. When every last one had been sorted, the headmaster returned to the podium and signaled for silence.

"Once again, we have reached the start of a glorious school year. I have but a few more announcements to make. First, I would like to remind all students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits. Second, fourth-years and up: if you wish to participate in the Dueling Club, please turn in your forms to the head of your house or to Professor Chiron by the end of next week. On that note, I would like to welcome Professor Chiron as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

The assembly applauded as Chiron stood. He was tall, with long brown hair tied back in a samurai-style ponytail. He gave a brief smile and wave.

"I believe there is nothing else I need to say. So, let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands twice, and the tables were instantly covered in all manner of delicious food. There was roast chicken and duck, beefsteak, great bowls of vegetable medleys, shepherd's pie, tamale pie, chili, vegetable and meat stews, breads, biscuits, rolls with jam and butter, and mashed potatoes with gravy. This was followed by all kinds of pudding, with cakes, fruit pies, and brownies.

After the feast, Harry made his way up to the seventh floor alone. It was quiet in the Grand Staircase, eerily so. Below, he saw prefects leading first-years into the Ravenclaw dormitories. Suddenly, there was a rush of air.

"Tee-hee-hee!" cackled Peeves the poltergeist. He alighted upon the banister, his red coat billowing out behind him. "Wee potty-Potter, all alone in the dark!" he continued in a singsong voice.

"Hello Peeves," said Harry.

"Humph. You don't sound frightened!" Peeves replied, irritated.

Harry shrugged. "I guess you're just loosing your frightening qualities." With that, he left the furious spirit on the stairs and walked up to the Gryffindor common room. He was early, having lost interest in the festivities before many of his fellow students. He was still slightly chilled from having Peeves fly through him, so he walked over to the hearth. The fire had died down a little, leaving red-hot charcoal behind.

Suddenly, the embers shifted, and a face appeared in the pit. At first, Harry was startled, but he quickly recognized the man. "Hello, Sirius."

"Hello, Harry. I see you're back at Hogwarts."

"Yes, I am. Where are you though—?"

"Shh! There's no time for that. I just wanted to check on you. You know, there are some strange things going on. Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters are becoming more blatant in their appearances. I believe something will be going down very soon."

"Thank you for the heads-up," said Harry. He was about to let Sirius go, but suddenly he got a brilliant idea. "Sirius, one moment!" From his pocket Harry withdrew a filthy piece of parchment. "I need you to sign this…"

With a bit of effort, Sirius's image extracted an arm. "You know, this kind of magic is not supposed to be used in this way. It would be a marvel if I could even grasp a quill…"

"Please try!" Harry urged, checking over his shoulder.

"Okay…"

**A.N.—Thank you for your continued reading! Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. The First Day of Classes

The First Day of Classes

The next morning, Harry joined his friends and headed down to breakfast, and then up to Transfigurations on the first floor. Professor McGonnogal reviewed the purposes of turning one thing into another. Harry considered giving her his form now, but he decided to wait and see what would happen later.

The next class was History of Magic on the fifth floor. Professor Binns flew straight into his very dull manner of teaching right off the bat. The ghost was finally forced to stop and dismiss his relieved class.

Next, the Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures. Harry, Ron, and Hermione descended the Grand Staircase and walked out the massive front door to the grounds. Harry took note that there were all ready ten red beads in the tall house-point hourglass for Gryffindor. To his dismay, there were fifteen in the Slytherin counter.

The group met Hagrid in the small area outside his hut for class. The half-giant passed out a tentative syllabus. Most notably were the introductions to small, docile dragons and Cornish pixies.

After that class, the students made their way to the second floor for Charms. Professor Flitwick explained that Charms would be a big focus in this year's curriculum. He started out by testing them in some spells they learned earlier. Each student received a feather and an enchanted lock. They had to use _Wingardium Leviosa _to lift the feather a few feet in the air and open the hefty lock with _Alohomora_. This was moderately engaging for the first day, but Flitwick promised there would be a lot of intense spellcasting very shortly.

Up one floor, there was Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was particularly interesting, as they had yet another new teacher. After everyone was seated, the Professor's door was flung wide and Chiron appeared, garbed in a long blue and black striped robe. "Greetings, class…" he said, slowly descending onto the main floor. "I am Professor Chiron." He peered intently around the room. "Ah, and you must be Harry Potter," he said, staring fiercely at Harry, so that the boy couldn't tell if it was out of intrigue, admiration, or hatred.

"This year, we shall learn about dark forces and creatures, along with more advanced combat…" He once again looked around the room, rubbing his hands together ominously. "You see before you a practice dummy," he announced, motioning flamboyantly at the white bag on a stand behind him. "I will ask you to come up here and case a combat spell on it…" Again, the strange gazing. He stopped and jabbed a finger at Neville. "You. Longbottom, come up here."

Neville hesitantly rose and walked up to the front of the class. Then, he raised his wand and paused. "Go on boy," Chiron urged.

"_F-flippendo!_" stammered Neville, and the blue jinx shot at the dummy. When they struck, though, the only reaction was that the bag rocked gently backwards, and then came back down.

"Less than exceptional, Longbottom, but at least you knew something. Weasley!"

Ron got to his feet and strode up to the dummy. He considered his choice of spell a moment then cried, "_Stupefy!_" The red bolt struck the center of the target, knocking it aside.

"Well done, Mr. Weasley, but a little overused. Potter!"

Aiming to do just satisfactory, Harry walked up and promptly shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" This attack caused the dummy to spin on its post and collapse again.

"Interesting…" was all Professor Chiron could say. "Humph. Let's try someone from the Slytherin side of the room. Malfoy!"

Smirking, Draco got up and approached the practice dummy, which the professor had righted again. "This will be you at Dueling, Potter," he murmured as he passed Harry. At the specified firing area, he stopped, held his wand at his side, said, "_Diffindo!_" and swept his arm across his front, then back down, and finally delivered a fierce uppercut. The target flew up into the air, shredded and loosing its stuffing. For good measure, Malfoy aimed his wand at the flying bag and cried, "_Incendio!_" Blue flames sprayed forth and engulfed the practice dummy, which landed in a smoldering heap.

"Well done, Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Professor Chiron, clapping as Draco left, smiling smugly when he passed Harry again.

That class ended once everyone tried their favorite spells on the dummy. Harry wasn't sure about Professor Chiron. The strange way in which he panned his vision around the room made him look as if he were either paranoid or purposely mysterious. Perhaps he was also harboring hatred for something; Harry just couldn't tell if it was toward the world or if Chiron hated himself. Regardless, he did not venture to turn in his Dueling Club form.

After eating lunch at the Great Hall, it was off to potions, where Professor Snape made sure that everyone had the adequate supplies. When he discovered that no one had wiggenweld bark, he became very irritated.

"Sir, wiggenweld bark wasn't on the supplies list," observed Hermione.

Suddenly, Snape turned on her. "Please do not set out on another year of speaking out of turn, Ms. Granger. Five points from Gryfindor." This resulted in a chorus of hushed groans from the class. "Furthermore, I will task each and every one of you with locating and retrieving twenty grams of wiggenweld bark by Friday."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked together up from the dungeons and out the front door on the way to Greenhouse 3. "Where do you think we can find that wiggenweld bark?" asked Ron.

"There are plenty of wiggenweld trees in the Forbidden Forest!" suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get in there?" Ron complained. "Snape's bound to trick us by deducting points for anyone who actually gets any bark!"

"Maybe we could talk to Hagrid about it," pondered Harry. "Anyway, let's not worry about that just yet. Here's the Herbology compound."

In Herbology, Professor Sprout reviewed the proper use of tools and equipment, and gave a brief pre-quiz over some plants. The only person who did well was Neville, an avid herbologist-in-training. Luckily, they all received A+'s. After all, it was only a pre-quiz, most of the students having never heard of some of the plants.

Harry and Ron headed up to Transfigurations on the seventh floor while Hermione went to Ancient Runes on the fourth. Professor Trelawny was crazy as ever, but they didn't do anything noteworthy. Harry was happy to leave for the dormitory, which was very close by.

The students, as always, would not have every period every day. They would receive the scattered schedules the next day. However, Snape had already hinted that they would have Potions on Thursday. Harry went to sleep thinking about where to get wiggenweld bark…

**AN— Thank you for reading! A friend told me about Hogwart's schedule being more college-like, so I altered my previous plan, which was more Middle School/ Junior High School or High School style of scheduling. Hence, I would like to give a shoutout to **_**Artemis-Percy Fan**_**! Thanks! Also, please review!**


	6. Things That Fly

**Things that Fly**

Harry's first class that day was Transfigurations with Professor McGonnogal. He promised himself that he would turn in the Dueling Club form this time. When he walked in, his animagus teacher was in cat form, lounging on top of her desk. Beside her was a gold cage on a silver stand. It held a small blue bird.

"I wonder how that bird feels with McGonnogal like that?" joked Ron.

When the class was all present, the cat leapt off the desk and promptly turned into the tall form of Minerva McGonnogal. "Good morning," she said, walking down the isle between the two rows of tables. "Before we begin, do any of you Gryffindor students have Dueling Club forms to turn in?"

"I do, Professor!" announced Ron, who extracted his wrinkled paper from between the pages of his Transfigurations textbook. He held it out with a flourish, and McGonnogal accepted it with a nod.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and proffered his own form, dog-eared and with some coffee-ground stains. "I have mine also, Professor."

McGonnogal looked at the paper for a moment, as if about to comment on its state, but she stopped short when she saw the signature.

_Please accept it! _Harry thought desperately. _He _is _my godfather, after all! Please, please, please just put it with the others!_

With a curt nod, McGonnogal put the two papers in her pocket. "Well, is that all?"

"I'm joining too!" announced Pavarti Patel. She handed her form to McGonnogal. With that, class began.

"We will begin with a spell you should already know but may not know the uses of. The _Avifors _spell turns inanimate objects into birds." She motioned to the bird in the gilded cage. "This specimen is the product of the spell. However, each of you will probably have a different bird created based on your personality and level of magical skill. The spell to turn the bird back is _Descentus_. Now, everyone try it on the goblet before you."

In unison, the class pointed their wands at the cup on their desk. "_Avifors!_" said the chorus of voices. Instantly, the room exploded in vibrant colors as each student's goblet turned into a bird and soared out over their heads.

"Now, retrieve your own cup," instructed Professor McGonnogal.

This was easier said than done, as the birds were flying all over, trapped in the confines of the classroom. Also, not everyone had paid attention to his or her bird's distinct color and variety when it took flight.

Harry eventually spotted his, a cardinal of very deep red, and brought it down to earth. "_Descentus!_" It soared down at the desk, its crimson feathers turning gold and its body widening into a bowl shape. Its legs and regal tail melted together and formed the base of the cup. In a matter of seconds, the goblet was back on top of Harry's schoolbooks.

After History of Magic, Harry went out to the Quidditch field for practice. He grabbed his _Firebolt _and followed the Gryffindor team out onto the fresh-cut green lawn. Gazing up at the three hoops in front of him, Harry felt truly at home.

The goal of that afternoon's practice was to get acquainted with being on a broomstick again and refine basic skills. After a little bit of soaring amongst the stands, Harry alighted upon the field and opened the chest of balls. He removed the golden snitch and let it fly out into the air. Then, tentatively, he released a bludger, which sailed out into the sky, ready to take him down.

Hopping back on his broom, Harry took off after the snitch. He barely missed a second-year who was practicing shooting with a quaffle. The snitch taunted him, hovering nearby a moment before diving toward the tower that had just been decked out in Ravenclaw colors and emblems.

Harry looped around the tarp-covered structure and perused the snitch out over the row of trees just outside the boundaries of the stadium. Next, the winged ball tried to outmaneuver him across the length of the field, but Harry kept pace and didn't try to deviate too much as it skittered erratically.

Suddenly, the bludger he had released rocketed up behind him. He turned, spotted it, and spiraled toward the ground and out of its way. The bludger sailed past the snitch, and Harry was free to stretch out a hand and grab it out of the air. The rest of the team paused in their training to cheer him in his victory as his feet touched the grass and he was propelled by the momentum of the broom up to the chest, where he inserted the snitch.

He turned to see one of the beaters strike the bludger down toward him. He caught it deftly and slid it back into its spot, strapping it down and locking the case. Harry felt very confident about the next week's Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game.

**AN—I hope you now understand the chapter title! Thank you for reading, and please** **submit reviews!**


	7. The Headmaster's Office

**AN—Obviously, I will not continue to discuss every single class Harry attends, so bear in mind that unimportant lessons are omitted. However, I will always state when a day or other increment of time has passed. And now, without further ado, I present Chapter 7:**

**The Headmaster's Office**

The day following Gryffindor's first Quidditch practice of the season, Harry found himself in Charms. Professor Flitwick was instructing the class about the usage and proper casting of the _Reparo _charm.

"To cast _Reparo_," the teacher said from atop the mighty stack of ancient tomes he stood upon, "move your wand in a clockwise motion, like so…" He demonstrated, telling the students that it would be the direction opposite the one they saw from their angle opposite him. This caused minor confusion, and the exasperated man had to turn, face the window, and perform the motion again so that the befuddled students would understand.

"You should never get _Reparo _confused with _Reducto_, which is cast with a counterclockwise gesture," Flitwick warned. "I will now give a brief display of the usefulness of casting _Reparo_. Observe." The diminutive teacher turned to the window, hefted a stone from off the lectern before him, and cast it at the glass.

With a loud crash, the window shattered, sending shards of broken glass flying outward around the neat hole. Flitwick turned to the shocked class and smiled smugly. Next, he turned back to the window, began making circles with his wand, which quickly created a blue-green ring of smoke, and uttered, "_Reparo!_"

The hole started to fill back in. Suddenly, with a rush of air and flying bits of glass, the window was rapidly returned to its original state. "Will one of you come up here and inspect the pane?" Professor Flitwick asked.

Hermione raised a hand, and he called her to the front of the room. She gave a thorough examination before announcing, "There's not even a mere scratch!"

With this, the class burst into applause and excited murmuring. "Thank you, Ms. Granger," said Flitwick. "Now, I would like to give you a few words of advice." His tone became serious now. "Do not attempt to repair anything too large or with fragments too distant. Furthermore, for you mischief-makers, do not go around busting things up about the castle just because you know they can be easily fixed. _Reparo _is not guaranteed to mend all destruction. Class dismissed."

Harry gathered up his parchment and books and departed along with the other pupils. As he was about to exit, Professor Flitwick hailed him. "Oh, Mr. Potter, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office immediately. He says the password is _lemon drop_."

"Oh, um… thank you, Professor." While the other students headed upstairs to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry went down to the front entrance. Here, he turned right and into the alcove with the large stone gargoyle situated at its back. "_Lemon drop_," he said clearly, and the gargoyle slid aside to reveal a short spiral staircase into Dumbledore's office.

"Hello, Harry," said the headmaster from behind his cluttered desk. He was stroking Fawkes, his pet phoenix, who sat upon a gold perch.

"Was there something you wanted to see me about, Professor?" Harry asked tentatively.

"No need to worry, Harry," Dumbledore said, moving over to the desktop and drawing a wrinkled, soiled paper from amongst a mass of others with less than a second's observation of the pile. "I merely wished to inquire about a simple document."

Harry recognized the stained parchment as his Dueling Club application. "Professor, I—" he began, but the headmaster held out a hand, his fingers glistening with enchanted rings.

"Professor McGonnogal brought to my attention that this document is signed S. Black. Does this sound correct to you?"

Harry nodded somberly.

"I thought so," Dumbledore said. Then, he did something unexpected. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and with the other, he held the form aloft. "You see, it took a great deal of courage to ask a wanted man to sign this, but to forge your aunt or uncle's would take very little. For this, I am proud."

Harry nodded, dumbstruck. "A-aren't you going to ask how I got it?"

Dumbledore shrugged, returning the dirty paper to his overflowing stack. "It is obvious, isn't it?" he said. "You asked if your legal—if not technical—guardian to sign the form, he read the waver, and he did as you wished." Dumbledore eased into his chair and began leafing through an aged and weighty book. Then, he looked up at Harry with soft eyes. "No, Harry, I will not ask how you got Black's signature, nor shall I alert anyone—even Professor Chiron—as to whose signature is on that parchment, nor shall I debate the right of his signature to belong on that parchment."

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

**Once again, I thank you for reading. I've received lots of reviews, and I appreciate all of the comments and suggestions. Keep them coming, please!**

* * *


	8. Sports of All Sorts

**Sports of All Sorts**

The rest of the first week of school went quite well, with minimal difficulty. There was only one issue to contend with: locating the wiggenlweld bark. On Thursday, the students did not have potions until later in the morning, so they were capable of searching for the austere ingredient right after breakfast.

"I'm sure Hagrid can get us the bark," said Ron, skipping along down the path down the hill from the castle.

"Here's the hut," announced Hermione, pointing to the house on the fringes of the Forbidden Forest. The group walked past the pumpkin patch and up to the door. Harry reached out, grasped the big patina-covered brass knocker, and rapped it on the wood twice.

Immediately, the door was flung open and Hagrid ushered them inside, promptly closing it behind them. "Is something wrong, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, um, well oi got jus' a little somethin' going on, but—er—ne'er mind that," the large, bearded groundskeeper stammered, casting an aged quilt over the head of some creature in the corner. He turned and looked back at the three friends. "Anyways, what was it you came to see me about?"

"We need some wiggenweld bark, Hagrid," said Ron. "Do you have any?"

"Well, no, I'm sorry… Wait! I know! Here's the key to the forest gate out back," he said, proffering a large, pitted key. "You can just pop in there for a moment. There's a wiggenweld tree only a little ways down the path. Just don't go anywhere the sun doesn't shine. And I mean that."

A couple minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the gloomy trail into the Forbidden Forest. "You don't think there are any… gulp… giant spiders about, do you?" asked Ron, looking about worriedly.

"Of course not, Ron!" replied Hermione exasperatedly. "The spiders hate sunlight, and this part of the path doesn't have any trees hanging over it. It's still quite bright and even a little warm here."

"Well, here's the tree!" announced Harry. He walked up to a towering trunk with few low branches. The bark was dark brown and very smooth. Harry scoured the surface for any cracks or holes that he could get a hold of and peel away a portion of the magical covering.

"Please, Harry, step back," called Hermione. He turned to see her with her wand outstretched and sprinted for safety just as she uttered, "_Accio wiggenweld bark!_" There was a purple glow from her wand tip, and suddenly several chunks of bark cleanly parted from the tree's trunk and drifted right into Ron's arms.

"That was convenient," Ron said, dazed as he looked at the strips in his hands.

* * *

Two weeks from thursday, following Potions class, Harry hurried off to the quidditch match with Ravenclaw. He marched out with his team as the crowd cheered. Madame Hooch gave her usual spiel about sportsmanship, and then the game began.

The wind rushed passed Harry's face as he darted all about the arena. He couldn't contain his excitement as he soared past the Gryffindor tower, spotted the snitch, and dove toward the ground after it. This was one of his favorite things about Hogwarts.

"Just try and get away!" he called to the golden ball as it looped and twiddled about the base of the tower lazily. Harry was almost there when it darted off, low to the ground. He pulled up quickly to avoid hitting the grassy field.

Looking up, Harry spotted the Ravenclaw seeker. A loud clang signaled that above him, the Gryffindor chasers had cast the quaffle through a hoop for the third time that match. This snapped Harry back to the task at hand; he had to get that snitch.

Speeding up, he hurtled between two goalposts. He couldn't help but glance back, and to his delight, he saw the other seeker slowed down and went around the thick yellow rods. The snitch abruptly headed skyward, with Harry hot on its tail.

Suddenly, one of the swift, black bludgers sailed at the Gryffindor seeker's face. He didn't have time to dodge it! Just then, a beater flew past him, swatting the ball forcefully with his heavy shaft.

The bludger spiraled away from the grateful Harry. Instead of pummeling his face, it found its mark in the Ravenclaw seeker's side. He fell from his broom and dropped a short distance, hitting the sandy patch about the goals with a dull thud.

"Harry, Harry, Harry!" chanted the Gryffindor students in the stands. Harry turned to see that the snitch was right in front of him. He dove for it, piling on the speed.

In a flash, the snitch was hurtling in the other direction, making its pursuer turn a little too sharply. He gritted his teeth as he tried desperately not to fall. Luckily, he righted and once again gained ground on the winged objective. Suddenly, the snitch was right in front of him. He reached out… and grabbed it! The Gryffindor audience burst into cheering and whooping as he glided to the ground, clutching the ball victoriously.

* * *

"Great job, Harry!" congratulated Ron later. They were walking down the hallway to their first Dueling Club meeting.

"Thanks, Ron, but keep in mind, this is just the beginning of the season," said Harry. "Ravenclaw's not exactly the best quidditch team at Hogwarts."

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Dueling Club!" boomed Professor Chiron once the entire group had arrived. "I would like to begin this class with a brief explanation of the spells that are most commonly used in dueling. _Rictusempra_ induces intense tickling, _petrificus totalus _is a petrifying spell, _levicorpus _is a powerful levitation spell to disorient an opponent, _depulso _will push your foe away, _stupefy _is a typical attack, and _protego_ is a defensive shielding spell. However, be aware that not all spells are permitted; prolonged burning from _incendio _will be promptly doused, with no score added to the caster for the time. Of course, illegal curses are banned, and indefinite transfigurations are also against the rules. Okay… let's have some volunteers…" Once more, Chiron performed his strange gaze. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, would you please step to the mat?"

"Good luck," whispered Ron as Harry passed and stood opposite Draco on the long blue strip of padding.

"All right, if you are both ready, we will begin," said Chiron. "I will be demonstrating the scoring system whilst you battle. Three… two… one… begin!"

"_Stupefy_!" Malfoy cried, launching red sparks across the mat at Harry, who countered with his own spell.

"_Protego_!" A yellow orb briefly enveloped him, deflecting the jinx and sending into a cabinet nearby. The fixture rocked violently, its doors flapping open and shut thrice. Harry quickly followed with another cast: "_Levicorpus_!"

Malfoy was suddenly picked up by invisible hands and flipped upside down. He panicked, writhing and trying to get down. "_Depulso!_" Harry added. A blue shockwave flew out and plowed into the dangling Slytherin. He did a back flip and landed on his face. Angrily, he rose and jabbed his wand in Harry's direction.

"_Expulso!_"

A flaming gob soared at Harry, but he dodged it easily enough. It flew past him, directly at Pavarti's head. She screamed as the projectile zipped at her. "_Protego!_" shouted Professor Chiron, catching the yellow and red sphere and dissipating it in a green puff of smoke.

Harry turned back to his foe and, with a final cast, launched a red bolt. "_Stupefy!_" The shot nailed Malfoy head-on, flipped him over once more, and left him in a moaning heap on the mat.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Chiron cried, sending both competitors' wands flying in different directions. "Potter wins, thirty-five to seventeen!"

**AN—Thanks for reading! I appreciate all of the reviews I've been getting!**


	9. The Door

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for… the true plot will be uncovered! The Strange Tunnel will be discovered! There will be mystery! 'Nuff said.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Door_**

Two weeks passed since the first Dueling Club meeting. Everything went quite smoothly; Professor Snape seemed surprised that all of the Gryffindor students arrived with wiggenweld bark while none of the Slytherins did. However, his suspicions led nowhere, as he couldn't punish that many pupils at once. Sprout introduced them to several curious plants, but nothing very applicable. Flitwick taught a menagerie of charms that actually improved daily life. Trelawney continued to drive the class crazy, and McGonnogal commenced a quest to transfigure a vast number of inanimate objects into a litany of obscure alternate forms. Chiron seemed overly focused on dueling, so it was a dull and easy course for those who did not participate in the club. Finally, there were the excruciatingly boring lectures of Professor Binns.

Something strange did happen, though. It was a Tuesday, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just left Care of Magical Creatures. They had an hour before Charms, so they decided to sit in the cool, breezy area near the miniature Stonehenge up the path from Hagrid's hut.

"When's the next Dueling Club?" asked Ron. "I heard it was cancelled tonight."

"Yeah, it was," replied Harry, eating a Bernie Bott's Every-Flavored Bean. "Hm, Strawberry," he commented, chewing the candy. "The next meeting's going to be Sunday at one o'clock in the afternoon." Harry offered the paper bag of beans to Ron, who took one.

"I can't wait for the first match," said Ron, popping the candy into his mouth. "Ugh!" he groaned, pulling a horrendous face. "Sauerkraut!"

"That's a terrible flavor," Harry remarked, taking another bean for himself. "Hrm. Toasted marshmallow," he said, eating it.

"How come you always get the good ones and I get the weird, gross ones?"

"Here, try again…. Well, what is it?"

Ron sighed and answered, "Dirt. It tastes like dirt."

Hermione looked at him disdainfully and asked, "How would you know what dirt tastes like?" Ron was about to respond, but she held up a hand. "No, no. _Don't_ tell me."

"Hey, what are those three doing?" Harry asked suddenly, pointing with his free hand down the hill at a group of Slytherin students carrying a large, black case. They appeared to be struggling, as the box rocked of its own accord.

"Wait a minute!" Harry cried. "That's the Quidditch practice balls' case!" He cast aside the bag of candy and rushed toward the miscreant trio.

"Uh-oh," grunted Goyle, spotting Harry, Ron, and Hermione approaching them.

"What is it?" growled Malfoy, turning around. His face fell. "Uh-oh."

"Hey, what are you doing with that?" shouted Ron authoritatively.

"Uh… um…" the Slytherins mumbled, thinking as hard as they could—which, in Crabbe and Goyle's cases, was not very hard at all.

Suddenly, Malfoy scrapped the idea of making an excuse and instead drew his wand. "What does it matter to you?" he sneered.

"That's the Gryffindor practice case," said Harry coolly.

"How do you know?"

"Look down."

Malfoy did so, and to his shock and dismay, he saw that the Gryffindor emblem was stamped quite clearly on the top of the long box. Regardless, he did not lower his wand. "Are you going to take it from me?" he challenged, taking a more imposing stance.

"You've been tampering with the bludgers, right? Or fixing the snitch not to fly properly?" he asked accusatorily.

"Come get it!" snarled Draco. "_Stupefy_!"

"_Protego_!" countered Harry, sending the Slytherin's jinx spiraling into the Black Lake. "_Depulso_!" he added, knocking Malfoy onto his back.

"_Alohomora!_" shouted Draco. The spell flew at the box, the lock fell free, and it burst open.

A bludger sailed at Harry's face, but he swiped it aside with a quick _protego_. It whizzed away and thunked into the ground. The ball rolled away into the underbrush. "So much for your curse, Malfoy!" laughed Harry. "The bludger's a dud!"

"Let's get out of here!" said Malfoy, running off without the ball case.

A moment later, Hermione said, "I guess we'd better go retrieve that bludger."

"You're right," said Ron, walking toward the bushes against the stone wall of the castle. "I think it rolled in here." Harry and Hermione started toward the spot, but suddenly Ron cried, "Whoa!"

"What is it?" called Harry, trying to see through the dense greenery.

"Did you find it?" asked Hermione.

"Yup," replied Ron, tossing the ball out of the thicket. "But that's not all. Check this out!" he added, pushing aside the bushes so his friends could see his discovery. There, amidst the huge shrubs, was a heavy wooden door. It had a big brass handle in its middle with which to open it.

"Let's open it!" suggested Harry eagerly.

"Wait! We don't know what's in there!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Oh, just a peek!" said Ron, opening the door a fraction. He leaned over and peered inside. "Huh. Can't see anything. It's so dark. Wait… but there's a light…"

"Come away from there, Ron!" called Hermione, very concerned.

"Oh, all right!" sighed Ron, reluctantly allowing the door to slam back shut. "But we should try to find out where it leads!" he added.

* * *

**AN—Thank you for reading! I know it must be relieving to finally come across the main topic of this story. Bear in mind, though, it may get pretty lengthy, so don't expect the group to investigate the tunnel right away. Don't worry, though; I'll try to keep a quick pace and keep the boringness to a minimum. Thanks again, and please review!**


	10. Chiron's Curses

**I would like to express my gratitude to SON OF ATHENA 14, who provided me with a list of all the spells of the Harry Potter world. For this, I thank you greatly. However, I'd like to note that carpe retractum, malefors, depulso, protego, glacius, bubblio, and [that one that makes water shoot from your wand… it was aqua-something or other] were not listed among the other spells. This is most likely because those were only seen in the video game series. Regardless, this compilation has proved invaluable, saving me a lot of time and effort. Many of the ones I'd forgotten about are actually featured in this chapter. Thank you very much!**

* * *

**Chiron's Curses**

_A week after the three friends found the mysterious door…_

"Hurry up and get to your seats," growled Chiron, wiping aside a lock of his wild curly hair. The broad-shouldered teacher then rapped thrice on the empty desk in front of him with his wand and said, "Today we will be discussing a subject that you have heard about for quite some time, but never been permitted to learn."

Chiron gazed around the room, giving many students chills. "Can anyone tell me the name of a curse?"

Instantaneously, every Slytherin hand shot up. "Fascinating," the professor muttered, walking over to that side of the room. "Yes, Millicent."

"_Conjuctivus_," replied the large, brown-haired Slytherin girl. "The blindness curse."

"Good, good. Or… bad, actually. Um…" Chiron began to look confused. "Anyway… yes, Draco?"

"_Furnunculus_," Malfoy replied.

"Ah, yes, the one that produces boils. In the good old days, students used to use _that _one on each other all the time." The professor chuckled at this, moving over to the Gryffindor side of the classroom. "Do any of _you _know the names of curses?"

Hermione raised her hand, and Chiron gestured for her to speak. "Densaugeo, sir."

"Indeed. The curse that enlarges teeth, as it were," he added, turning and walking back to his desk.

Across the aisle, Malfoy nudged Goyle with an elbow. "Now we know what happened to Hermione," he whispered confidentially. Ron, who had heard, shot a withering stare across at the giggling Slytherins.

That night, it was time again for the Dueling Club to meet. At five o'clock, the duelers went to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Once again, Professor Chiron had moved aside all of the chairs with a little _Mobiliarbus_ and _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ work.

"Greetings, one and all," boomed Chiron from the other side of the room. "Welcome to the third meeting of the Dueling Club. Now, before we pair up for some civilized practice, I'd like to remind you that to repeatedly use _Rictusempra _is extremely pathetic and shameful."

Harry stepped up to the mat, across from Crabbe. This would be a cinch. Harry looked around to see whom everyone else was facing. Ron was up against a Ravenclaw boy and Pavarti was up against a Hufflepuff girl. Harry scanned the room for Malfoy and spotted him squaring off against the Ravenclaw Cho. He was suddenly mesmerized by this Ravenclaw girl. She was the seeker he had encountered at the match; he didn't know what year she was. He wished for a chance to speak with her…

Suddenly, Crabbe jabbed his wand in Harry's direction and shouted, "_Flippendo!_" Harry realized too late that he had missed Chiron's command to begin while he admired Cho's radiance. He barely had time to dodge the blue sparks, but ended up landing on his side unceremoniously.

Scrabbling to his feet, Harry prepared to counterattack, but Crabbe abruptly launched a _locomor mortis_. The glimmering double helix laced out and hit Harry, snapping his legs together. Unable to bend his knees, Harry fell heavily onto the ground once more. Crabbe beamed at his unexpected success and was about to fire a finishing spell when Harry aimed his wand at his locked legs and cried, "_Relashio!_" Instantaneously, he was free of the curse.

Jumping to his feet, Harry exclaimed, "_Stupefy!_"

The red bolt shot toward Crabbe, who promptly responded with, "_Protego!_" A shimmering bubble enveloped him, swallowed Harry's assault, and spat it back out at its firer, who dodged it deftly.

Harry had to think fast, for Crabbe was not as much of a pushover as he had expected. Maybe fighting was the Slytherin boy's one and only specialty. Regardless, when Harry glanced over at the enchanted scoreboard on the floor nearby, he realized that he was loosing badly.

POTTER: 7 / CRABBE: 11

The leader did not waste a chance to assail his opponent with another barrage of spells. He launched _Stupefy _followed quickly with _Malefors_. Harry blocked the first with a quick _Protego_, but the second hit him full in the face.

A familiar sensation overcame Harry. Suddenly, he realized that there was a pumpkin on his head again. He dashed about, fearing another cast was on its way. This seemed to make Crabbe laugh uproariously, though, and therefore he was incapacitated—for the moment. Harry finally managed to figure out an escape; he turned his wand on himself and recited, "_Diffindo!_"

With that, the large orange fruit fell away from his face and splattered onto the floor. Harry took a brief look at the scoreboard, which was changing of its own accord. He didn't know the exact method, but he knew different spells (and whether or not they succeeded) added different point values.

POTTER: 12 / CRABBE: 18

Harry was catching up! All he needed was a little more offensive. He took the opportunity when Crabbe shifted to the other side of the mat, lowering his defenses. "_Expelliarmus!_" he cried.

Instantaneously, Crabbe's wand flew from his hand. The only reason the risky spell worked was that the Slytherin hadn't been paying attention. Had he been watching Harry's actions more closely, he might have held on to his wand. However, the wooden tool skittered away toward the edge of the mat.

POTTER: 22 / CRABBE: 15

"Mr. Potter only needs three more points to win!" announced Chiron, walking his way. He watched the end of the duel intently.

Apparently, letting go of one's wand resulted in a three-point reduction. Harry really did need to acquire a list of rules so he could better formulate his strategies. However, he didn't need to think twice about how to finish. Crabbe had turned around and bent over to pick up his dropped wand. Harry couldn't resist.

"_Depulso!_"

The potent gust streaked out over the middle of the dueling mat, onto Crabbe's side, and found its mark on the Slytherin's large rump. "YEEARG!" Crabbe cried as he was flipped head over heels, landing on his back.

"Harry wins, twenty-seven to fifteen!" exclaimed Professor Chiron. However, he did not sound excited. He had never seemed to show any emotion… that is, until Draco mentioned the _Furnunculus _curse.

The triumphant Gryffindor turned to watch the rest of the duels conclude. The Ravenclaw had won eighteen to six when he knocked Ron unconscious with a well-placed _Stupefy_. Pavarti managed to take out the Hufflepuff, Hannah, with a menagerie of spells finishing with _petrificus_ _totalus_. The final score was twenty-six to sixteen.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. I really mean it. I've gotten over 500 hits on just this story, along with over ten reviews. I hope you continue to support me as I move on into the heart of this tale and then onward into the climax and conclusion.**


	11. Possibilities

**Possibilities**

"That Charms class was _amazing_!" exclaimed Hermione. "Who would have thought you could make an object repel water with a simple spell?"

"Someone with too much time on their hands," muttered Ron in Harry's ear.

Hermione suddenly stopped and turned on him and retorted, "If only you knew the applications of the _impervius_ charm."

"Please, do tell what I may use that for," Ron said with mock interest. The trio walked out of the entrance to the second floor and climbed onto the stairs. "I'm all ears," he added as they began their ascent toward the fifth floor.

"Well, if you'd been paying attention to Professor Flitwick, you'd know that _impervius _can be utilized to waterproof boats, roofs, and containers."

"Thank you for enlightening me."

"Here's the fourth floor," sighed Harry. "One more before we're plunged into the torture chamber."

"I don't understand," said Hermione.

"What he means," explained Ron, "is that we're almost at History of Magic."

The following hour was presumed to be filled with a monotonous series of facts and dates. However, toward the middle of the lecture, the ghost teacher mentioned something interesting. "A long time ago, passages were dug within the walls and towers of Hogwarts. Professors erected challenges and puzzles within that would test what students had learned and give them applications for an array of spells," Binns droned.

"You hear that?" Ron whispered excitedly.

"Hear what?" asked Harry, shaking his head so as to eliminate the fuzz clouding his mind. "What is it?"

"I bet you that's what that door is!" Ron explained.

"Shh!" said Hermione, trying to save the pair from loosing Gryffindor points.

"Furthermore…" Binns began, but suddenly caught sight of Ron and Harry. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Weasley!" he barked, startling the two boys. "If you have something better to talk about, please do it in detention! Because that's where I'll be sending you if you are disruptive again!" The entire class looked balefully at the duo, which was trying vainly to shrink into their seats and vanish.

"Ahrem-hrem-hrem," Binns grumbled, clearing his throat. This was, of course, senseless and not necessary, as he was a ghost, but he did so anyway for dramatic affect. "As I was saying: Furthermore, these chambers and passageways were often infested with all manner of meager monsters—usually gnomes and pixies for second- and third-years, redcaps and hinkypunks for fourth through sixth, and goblins and wyrms for seventh-year students."

"I wonder if there are any of those in the tunnel inside the foundations," Ron remarked.

"What makes you think it's a tunnel?" asked Harry.

"There was a light in there, and it was pretty far back," explained Ron.

"These practice chambers, for better or worse, were shut down by the Ministry of Magic after several unfortunate accidents. It's all in the book _Hogwarts Training and Application Chambers_," the professor added. "However, special access has been granted for two teach—" Binns stopped suddenly and looked once more to Ron and Harry, who were discussing what might be in the mysterious tunnel.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor, and you will be going to detention Wednesday evening!"

* * *

"I wonder what Professor Binns has in store for us Wednesday," said Harry dejectedly as he walked with Ron and Hermione.

"He'll probably pass off the job of figuring out our punishment to Filch," Ron replied, equally dismal.

"Maybe if you didn't talk through all your classes," said Hermione as if she had a brilliant, original idea, "you wouldn't have to worry about it!"

"Oh, but we _did _figure out what that door is," Ron exclaimed, perking up.

"You don't really think it was one of those practice tunnels, do you?" Hermione inquired. Ron looked hurt that he hadn't gotten the opportunity to state his hypothesis himself.

"I think that's plausible…" Hermione mused as they entered the ring of stones outside Hagrid's hut.

"Welcome, one and all," said the jolly half-giant. "Oi hope you're ready for a treat!" he added with a twinkle in his eye. "Today, we'll be meeting a fire turtle!" With that, he threw back a tarp that had been draped over a deep hole in the ground. "Say hello to Inferno!" he boomed proudly.

"That's hideous," said Malfoy, arousing hushed chuckles among the Slytherins.

"And he thinks so of you," countered Hagrid, patting the steaming shell of the reptile. It coughed up a ball of fire that set a nearby weed ablaze. The massive fire turtle had a long neck and baggy scarlet skin. It stood about as high as the middle of Hagrid's shin.

"Now, I know these brutes have an unpleasant odor," Hagrid continued. However, he needn't have informed the class of this. The smell of sulfur was strong around the animal. "However, they really aren't that dangerous..."

"Fire turtles are some of the most dangerous creatures in this vicinity," said Professor Chiron. It was Tuesday, and the lesson was quite contradictory to Hagrid's. "The proper way to defeat a fire turtle is to use _glacius _to put out the fires within its shell. Next, fire _flippendo _at it to knock it onto its back. Finish with _stupefy_. Fire turtles often infest cellars and dungeons, as well as volcanic areas.

"Now, as for salamanders," the Professor continued, "which are six-legged, fire-breathing lizards, you must put out the pyres from which they draw their power. This is the average, every-day flaming spot that becomes enchanted when they ignite their bodies in it. If you do not do this, _glacius _will be futile, for they can simply draw forth the magical flames that repel conventional attacks once again.

"If I am not mistaken," Chiron said on a different note, "Professor Binns informed you about the old tunnels that were used for instruction and training."

"Uh-oh," muttered Neville.

Suddenly, the teacher turned on the student and smiled strangely. "I love your enthusiasm, Mr. Longbottom! You can be the first to enter once Hogwarts receives its permits!"

Neville groaned.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Chiron asked, seeing the Gryffindor girl's hand shoot up.

"How is it that Hogwarts acquired permission to reinstate this project?"

The smile fell from the professor's face, and he backed away, scowling. "That is none of your concern," he replied through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd like to explain what I should have mentioned sooner: Chiron, which is derived from Greek, is pronounced (Ki-Ron). I hope that clears things up for those of you who aren't familiar with mythology, and for those who are, I'd like to mention that Professor Chiron is not a centaur! He is human! Please review.**


	12. Slime and Punishment

**Slime and Punishment**

Thursday rolled around, and Ron and Harry made their way down to see Professor Binns. "Ah, the 'talkative twosome,' here at last!" said the ghost, who was sitting in the large armchair by the fire he had died in. "Professor Chiron will be handling your punishment. Go there immediately." With that, Binns closed his spectral eyes and folded his hands in his lap.

The duo turned and left for the third floor. When they approached the Defense of the Dark Arts classroom, they waited a moment, having heard an angry shout. "Argh! Those idiots! They've denied my permit for the challenge course! This is an outrage!" the teacher fumed.

"Excuse me, Professor Chiron…" said Harry timidly.

"WHAT?" bellowed the raging wizard.

"Um… we're supposed to be here for detention…" Ron explained.

"Oh… oh, yes, yes, pardon my outburst. I just received some… discouraging news," said Chiron, calming down. "Yes, so, let me see… ah! Now I recall! You are to clear the gnomes from the lakeside. Come along."

The teacher led the two misbehavers down to the specified area and instructed them to search out gnomes from the underbrush and throw them into the lake. It was not a very difficult task, nor was it much of a punishment, as it was somewhat enjoyable. However, both Gryffindors were aware of how near they were to the hidden door in the bushes.

At one point, Ron hefted a particularly large fiend and spun in circles like a shot-putter, but suddenly lost control. He ended up casting the gnome toward the castle, not away from it. The screaming beast sailed through the brush and struck with a hollow _thunk_, not characteristic of a head-on-stone collision. Harry instantly knew that the thrown gnome had hit the wooden door.

This did not escape Chiron's notice. He gazed curiously at the greenery, as if trying to see through it. "Sounded like wood…" he murmured under his breath, so that the two students didn't hear him. "Th… That's enough for now, boys… Don't talk during class again."

* * *

"That was so strange!" whispered Harry.

"Do you figure he knew what made that sound?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, but maybe it's better if a teacher discovers it."

"Hm. I don't trust Professor Chiron. He's kind of shifty-eyed."

"Did you two learn _anything _from your detention?" asked Hermione. They were in Potions, and Professor Snape was informing them all about the concoction they were about to make.

"This antidote cures paralysis induced by the attack of a cockatrice. Can anyone tell me the difference between this potion and the one for curing doxy poison? Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"The antidote to doxy venom uses grapring horn, while a cockatrice's paralysis can be cured by a needle made of pure gold and dipped in a potion with similar ingredients, sans grapring horn."

"Very good. Five points for Gryffindor," said Snape insincerely.

The students all moved to their cauldrons and began to stir in the magical items. First, they poured in a liquid made of boiled tomatoes and dragon saliva. Next, they added eucalyptus, dandelion, and eye of newt. The professor stalked around the room, peering disconcertingly at each student's concoction.

"Congratulations, Shamus," he said shaking his head. "You've managed to drop your gold needle into the mixture." Then, he came to Neville. "Outstanding, Mr. Longbottom. You have discovered a new means of making concrete."

"Whoa!" cried Ron suddenly as he inserted the needle. His cauldron turned an angry red, boiled over, and shot out of the cauldron. It struck the ceiling and sprayed down into everyone else's cauldrons. This set off a chain reaction, finally resulting in a room covered in sticky, auburn slime.

"Amazing. You all fail," said Snape, wiping a large dollop of the stuff off his face. He extended his wand toward the mess and said, "_Scurge!_" The mixture quickly dissipated, but the horrifying smell was still there.

* * *

"That was crazy!" laughed Shamus later on. "Good job, Ron!" he added, patting his fellow Gryffindor on the back.

"I didn't find it funny. I was almost done when you blew my potion up," said Hermione as she walked by.

"She's just jealous of your achievement. Anyone would kill to spray goop all over Snape's face!" he exclaimed, popping an every-flavor bean into his mouth.

"Hey, may I have one?" asked Ron.

"Sure!"

Ron took a bean and held it tentatively before him. "Let's see if I can finally get a good one," he said, eating the candy.

"Well?" asked Harry eagerly. "What is it?"

Ron swallowed with difficulty and replied, "Vomit."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and please review! Note that I will be away for a few days, so there won't be any new posts until next week! Thanks again!**


	13. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff

**Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff**

The following few weeks went pretty much normally. Charms brought new marvels every day, from _accio _to_ engorgio _to_ carpe rectractum_. The dueling club continued, and Professor promised that they would begin team dueling shortly and hold a tournament the next semester. In Potions, Snape made everyone try again at the cockatrice paralysis-antidote, and then they moved on to working with doxy venom. Professor Binns didn't mention much more about the tunnels, but Hermione had suggested checking out that book their teacher had mentioned.

One day, she did so. However, she returned abruptly to Harry and Ron, who were playing Wizard's Chess in the reading area. "Did you get the book?" asked Ron, followed by, "Knight to E3!"

"No, come to find out, it's restricted. Professor Binns was confused," she explained.

"That's not exactly a first," Harry commented. "Bishop to B4!"

"Rook to B4!" countered Ron.

"You know, we could sneak out and have a look at it," Hermione suggested.

"And by 'we' you mean me," Harry remarked. "Queen to E3!"

"Knight to C6! How about grabbing your invisibility cloak tonight?" Ron said eagerly. "Oh, and check mate."

"Argh!" groaned Harry as the miniature horseman charged the king, who promptly discarded his crown and cape and bowed to his defeater. "Sure, I'll get the book if you come to see the Hufflepuff match this afternoon," he said, giving his friends and ultimatum.

"It's a marvel you play Quidditch in such cold conditions," said Hermione, shivering at the thought of it.

"Come on, Hermione! You know you want to," Ron urged, packing up the chess set.

* * *

Sure enough, a few hours later, Ron and Hermione found themselves weathering the chill out in the stands at the Quidditch pitch. Meanwhile, Harry was zooming after the snitch, which was unaffected by the frost that was settling in as Winter Break approached.

Cedric Diggory suddenly soared up alongside. He poured on speed, passing the Gryffindor seeker. Harry dodged a bludger that had been sent his way by a Hufflepuff beater. There was no way he could reach the golden ball at this rate.

However, the snitch abruptly went into a downward spiral, and Cedric darted right past it. The winged ball dropped right past Harry's nose, and he sped after it. The ground fast, approaching, Harry heard the bell ring, signaling that the quaffle had been cast through the hoop by a Gryffindor once again.

All of a sudden, the snitch changed its course, heading up at a steep angle. It was all Harry could do not to loose it as it sailed between a bludger and Cedric, who had turned around and come at it from the other side, causing Harry to corkscrew to the right. The bludger clipped his left arm, though, causing it to become tingly.

Cedric continued on toward the field, vainly trying to pull up. Just as he was about to ram the tip of his broom into the ground, he regained control, flew in a sharp upward helix, and zoomed off in pursuit of the snitch.

Above, Captain Oliver Wood was intercepting shot after shot from the Hufflepuff chasers. Suddenly, though, a nearby beater performed a quick spin, striking a bludger with the tail of his broomstick. The ball sailed right into Wood's temple, knocking him from the sky. He plummeted downward, bouncing off the yellow goalpost a few times before ultimately winding up in the sand pit below.

Thus, it became much easier for the Hufflepuffs to score. They quickly gained six points, increasing their lead on Gryffindor.

Meanwhile, Harry and Cedric maintained their struggle for the snitch. It sped toward the stands, darting up and down just before the Hufflepuff seeker could grasp it. Harry ducked his head and slowly gained ground on Cedric. Once again, the snitch turned sharply, but this time, Cedric couldn't maneuver fast enough, crashed into the gold- and crimson-adorned tower. He tumbled through the canvas chute, popped out the bottom, and collided with the ground none too gently.

Harry, who had been farther back, made the turn. He sped after the snitch… reached out a hand… and caught it!

* * *

That night, Harry was beneath his invisibility cloak, walking through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. He turned onto a staircase and waited as it changed positions. When it connected to the correct landing, he descended.

"_We potty-Potter is out of his bed! He's roaming the halls of the castle instead!_" sang Peeves, flying up from below the stairs. How the poltergeist could see him, Harry had no idea.

"Peeves, shut up!" seethed Harry from within the cloak.

"Ooh! Potty-potter is angry! Heeheehee!" cackled the fiend, swirling around in the air.

"Get away, Peeves!" Harry hissed.

"_I'll go get Filch and he'll come right away! Now you'll run, for you surely can't stay!_ Heeheehee!" With that, Peeves disappeared through the wall.

Harry quickened his pace, as Filch was sure to be arriving on scene to check the poltergeist's story. He arrived at the library shortly, and hurried through the rows of shelves to the restricted section.

Suddenly, there was a clank behind Harry. He whirled around to see Filch enter the library, a lantern swinging from his hand. The student quickly returned to his search of the dusty old volumes, finally locating _Hogwarts Training and Application Chambers_. He pulled it off the shelf and shoved it inside his invisibility cloak just as Filch came around the corner into the isle. He advanced quickly, and Harry had to duck into an alcove to avoid being run into.

The muttering prowler went right past Harry, and once he walked over to the reading area, the hiding wizard scurried away toward the door. However, when he reached it, he found that Filch had locked it behind him. Frantically, he entered a door and climbed a short flight of stairs to a balcony overlooking the library's main floor. The restricted section's shelves were just at the right height for him to jump onto so he could reach the balcony opposite and escape onto the third floor. He remembered a secret passage behind a landscape of some mountains.

Harry leaped down onto the shelf, which made a noise a little louder than he would have liked. Below, Filch scampered into the isle, scanning for the source of the sound. Harry was long gone, though, jumping across each shelf deftly. Suddenly, though, when he was almost to the other side, he faltered and fell toward the space between two shelves. He managed to grab onto the top, though, but Filch was fast advancing. If Harry didn't move soon, the man would run right into his legs.

With a great pull, Harry pulled himself onto the top of the bookcase, just as Filch hurried by. Relieved, he continued on toward the opposite balcony. He located the painting and said, "_Troll's Toes._" A mountain troll walked down out of the painted hills, and bowed. Then, the painting swung outward and Harry slipped in.

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I've been posting a lot lately because I'm going away for several days. That time has come, so there will be nothing new for a week or so. Also, can anyone tell me what Filch's job is?**


	14. Winter Arrives

**Winter Arrives**

"Did you get the book?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I got it," Harry mumbled. He was very tired from his mission the previous night.

"Great! So, have you taken a look at it?"

"No. I'll do it tonight. Unless you want to take it with you over the winter break."

Hermione shook her head. "I probably won't have time. Plus, we're going to a reunion with my all-muggle family; it wouldn't be a good idea to be carrying anything remotely magical around."

"I see," said Harry. They were walking down the road in Hogsmede village. Snow had come down heavily that week, and now the grounds and the nearby town were beautiful. Hagrid had felled a towering evergreen, and soon it would be decorated and presented in the great hall.

"Hey, look at these great things I got at Zonko's!" exclaimed Ron, running up to the two. He displayed a pack of stink pellets with a flourish. "Fred and George said these are great for distressing the prefects!"

"What do they do?" asked Hermione, picking up one of the pink discs cautiously.

"I'll show you!" Ron replied, hurrying off down the path. The others followed, and shortly they were at a small park where Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were blasting apart various things with combustion spells.

"Shh…" said Ron, motioning for silence. Then, he crept carefully up behind the Slytherins and held out a stink pellet. He looked over his shoulder, winked, and tossed the disc into the midst of the three miscreants. Before the tablet hit the ground, Ron was back at a safe distance, hiding behind a bench. The pellet broke apart on the snow-covered rocks and spewed a cloud of green gas, making the threesome cough and gag.

"Brilliant!" Harry commented.

"Let's get out of here," said Ron, leading his friends away from the scene without being seen by the hacking Slytherins.

* * *

That night, Harry sat on his bed, reading the book he had taken from the restricted section. He found the part that detailed the locations of each tunnel, and was amazed by what he read…

_The practice chambers, or training courses, where situated in and around Hogwarts. The most common places for them were within the walls, in the dungeons, and in the towers. They were typically made of a series of rooms, each containing a complex puzzle or a group of enemies._

_The first tunnel to be made was a part of the dungeons later converted into the potions storerooms. Students within had to walk down a staircase, transfigure two gnomes into statues, and use Wingardium Leviosa to move them onto a set of switches across a chasm. These switches, when pressure was applied, would activate a gate that allowed students to progress into the next area. _

_However, there was another grate, which could not be open at the same time as the first. Therefore, students were to turn and either lift away or knock off the petrified gnomes so that the first gate closed and the second opened. Once opened, the second gate would allow six gnomes to enter…_

The book continued to detail all of the puzzles and combat situations within each tunnel, as well as the records for each. Harry soon found two very intriguing ones. There was a hidden staircase behind the painting of a mother and child on the fifth floor that led up to the parapet, where a Wingardium Leviosa-themed challenge ensued. This was one of the later ones to be built, but the puzzles no longer existed. Harry was amazed; he had waked by that very picture at least once a week, and he had never suspected that it hid an ancient chamber.

The next one was curious indeed. Unfortunately, the ink had run badly, obscuring most of the description of the challenges. However, Harry could make out the most important parts:

One of the last chambers to be built was used by several classes, including but not limited to Defense Against the Dark Arts, taught at the time by Professor Tripperell, and Charms, taught by Professor Dumbledore. It was excavated into the foundations of the castle, with the entrance being a large wooden door down by the Black Lake, down the path from the miniature Stonehenge.

Most of the next section was obscured by the smeared ink:

_The course began with a long, dark tunnel-------the students------ooden walkwa-----invo------facing redcaps and need------carpe retractum-------------------------------------------there, they would----to climb---------------------until------------------------the grate would seal, and----------------------------and they would-----------------------------------to the exit._

_The best time was five minutes, thirteen seconds. This was achieved by Thomas Riddle. Second place went to Eckhardt Kelldaer, at five minutes, forty-five seconds.._

Harry was shocked. Voldemort had been through that course, and he actually held the highest record! He put the book away, hiding it from all who might accidentally find it, and went to sleep. This was truly strange indeed.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I am very pleased to be back and writing once again. Please review!**


	15. The Second Semester

**The Second Semester**

Harry and Ron spent a joyful winter break, having both stayed behind at Hogwarts. They played wizard's chess, frolicked with the other students in the snow, and flew around the frozen lake on their broomsticks.

The winter flew by, and the second semester suddenly sprang upon the unwary students. It had been a wonderful time, but now it was time for more schoolwork, spellcasting, and—in Harry, Ron, and Hermione's case—unraveling the mystery of the strange tunnel.

Of course, Hermione was immediately pelting her friends with inquiries as to further developments in the mystery as soon as she stepped off the train, but they had not even given it a thought over the break. However, Harry did recall what he had read from the book from the restricted section. He had been able to decipher one more line of the smeared text after she left. This was horrifying, but very intriguing. It stated that the second-place holder, _Eckhardt Kelldaer_, had entered several times, always trying to beat Riddle's time, but on his trip at the end of his seventh year, he did not return.

"You-know-who probably killed him!" scoffed Ron.

"I think we should have a look," Hermione said confidently.

"Are you blooming mental?" Ron exclaimed. "What if there are wyrms and werewolves in there? What if… You-know-who is still in there?"

"That's nonsense, Ron," Hermione explained exasperatedly. "He wouldn't be there. It's more plausible that Kelldaer would, but at that, it's impossible." Abruptly, she turned to Harry. "Harry, what do you think?"

He was quite put on the spot. However, a voice crept into his head. It was Albus Dumbledore, three years prior, discussing fear. And then, he recalled another remark made by Professor Lupin the previous year. With resolve, he replied, "I think we should give it a shot."

"Oh, no…" groaned Ron.

* * *

"Oh, joyous news, class!" said the diminutive Professor Flitwick excitedly. "I have just been approved to design and test you on a challenge course, which I hope Professor Binns has all ready taught you about."

At once, the room was filled with chatter. Some students were apprehensive, some were eager, and a select few were discussing issues they found with the Hogwarts school uniforms.

"Now, now, settle down, class. Settle down," continued the Charms teacher cheerily. "This does not mean that you won't be having a final exam."

A chorus of groans emanated from the class.

"Nonetheless, it will be a serious part of your grade, and I will spend the next few months instructing you on all of the spells you will need to know in order to proceed through the numerous chambers. First up is _Aqua Eructo_. Can anyone tell me what this does… ah, Ms. Granger."

"_Aqua Eructo _is a charm for creating a torrent of water, primarily for putting out fires," she said. "However, it has recently become superfluous for this use since the discovery of more uses for _glacius_."

"Oh…" said Flitwick, shocked. "Well, well! Very good! Five points for Gryffindor!"

* * *

"I hope you've all stayed sharp," said Oliver Wood, walking with the Gryffindor Quidditch team down to the pitch, "because we've got the last game of the season coming up, and it's against Slytherin."

Of course, Harry had taken every possible opportunity to practice his flying over the break, so this was a non-issue. However, some students—especially those who had gone away over the winter—were somewhat rusty. A couple of them collided with goal posts or with the stands.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," muttered Wood, drifting up alongside Harry. "How about a little practice with the snitch, eh?" he said, opening his fist. The golden ball shot out and soared into the air.

Immediately, Harry was in pursuit. He rocketed past his teammates and dove sharply as the snitch spiraled away from the stadium. This was quite odd. Suddenly, it backtracked, sailing right under Harry, who performed a stunning half-loop and continued after it.

Next, the snitch whizzed by George's ear, and Harry had to pull up so as not to collide with the Weasley's head. He dropped abruptly, causing the snitch to have to veer off to the left. It hurtled at Wood, who watched calmly as Harry blasted after it, reached out, and snatched it from the air before it could hit him.

"Maybe this won't be that hard after all," the captain remarked with a smile.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry if it's a little short; I didn't have much to say this time. Check back soon for further updates!**


	16. Horklumps and Bubotubers

**Horklumps and Bubotubers**

"This semester, we will focus on uses of Herbology in abnormal situations," said Professor Sprout.

"This class is an abnormal situation," grumbled Malfoy.

"We will begin with discussing two varieties of potentially dangerous plants; first, horklumps, and second, bubotubers." Then, the teacher turned and drew back a simple curtain that had been hiding the back of the greenhouse. There, sitting on the floor, was a row of large, spiny toadstools. They smelled rancid.

"This is a typical horklump patch," Sprout explained. "Who wants to try and pick one up?" she asked.

Malfoy shoved a few students aside, strode up to the patch, and grabbed the base of one of the fungi. Immediately, it spewed a noxious cloud of green gas, which knocked the Slytherin onto his back, much to the rest of the class's amusement.

"Now, the proper way to deal with a horklump is to first cast _diffindo _to sever its stem. Then, all you have to do is pluck it from the ground and relocate it before the roots grow back, which takes about… oh… ten seconds. Would anyone like to try _now_?"

All of the students lined up and performed the maneuver. Neville took eleven seconds, though, which resulted in the roots growing around his arms and knocking him unconscious with the smell.

The next part of the class involved using _carpe retractum _to pull back on the bulbous top portions of slimy, carnivorous plants known as bubotubers. To Harry, they looked like giant green snowmen with flowers growing on top. However, unlike snowmen, these plants spewed corrosive acid when agitated. Many students received holes in their cloaks from being too close when they fired _carpe retractum_.

"Well done all, well done!" said Sprout, cheerily clapping her hands. "Now, next week we will be discussing the _herbivicus _charm. I want you all to write a one-parchment essay on what you think might be a good use for this spell. Class dismissed."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione met at the library to work on their essays that afternoon. "Professor Sprout assigns the most ridiculous homework," exclaimed Hermione exasperatedly. "I mean, why can't she have us write about what the _herbivicus _charm really does instead of what we _think _it could be used for?"

"Um, because no one but you has actually thought of researching it?" offered Ron.

"You do know that it makes plants grow at an increased rate, don't you?"

"Oh yeah," Ron replied, showing her his paper. "See, I said Jack probably cast it on his beanstalk to get to the giant's house."

This made Harry laugh but Hermione look disdainful. "I hope you enjoy your _F_."

"Hey, what's Professor Chiron doing over there," Harry interjected. They all turned to see the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher walking through the isles. He suddenly turned and entered the restricted section.

"Probably checking out a book," offered Ron sarcastically.

"Wait…" whispered Hermione.

Chiron emerged from the shelves abruptly and hurried away. As he departed, though, he shot a strange look at the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated. "What do you suppose all that was about?" asked Hermione.

"I wonder if he found out we took that book…" said Harry.

"He gives me the creeps," Ron commented, shivering dramatically.

"Well, then, you won't be enjoying this evening, will you?" asked Hermione.

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because tonight is Dueling Club! Honestly, don't you ever keep track of you own schedule?"

"That's what we have you for," replied Harry.

* * *

"One… two… three… commence!"

It was Dueling Club, and the students were in their teams, squaring off in preparation for the coming month's tournament. Harry, Ron, and Pavarti stood opposite Cedric Diggory the seventh-year, Hannah the fourth-year, and third-year Collin Creevy.

"_Expelliarmus!_" shouted Harry at once, attempting to knock away Collin's wand. He succeeded, and the underclassman scrambled to retrieve it. Ron was about to finish him when Hannah jumped in the way and fired _locomor mortis. _

Ron suddenly wobbled in place, his legs stuck to the mat. "Help me!" he cried.

Luckily, Harry was right there, so he quickly cast _Relashio_. Ron sprang back, dodging the _Stupefy _Hannah had followed up with.

"_Malefors!_" uttered Pavarti, creating a pumpkin on the other girl's head. She tottered about until she was struck onto the mat by Harry's _Stupefy_.

All went well until Cedric, the eldest of the combatants, launched an intense _depulso_ that flung Ron clear off the mat. Harry leapt to the side as another one hurtled by, destroying a desk behind him.

"Be careful with my furniture!" growled Chiron in mock frustration.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry cried from the ground. Red sparks lanced across the mat and knocked Collin to the ground.

"_Levicorpus!_" shouted Pavarti, causing the only remaining Hufflepuff to flip upside down and hang in midair. Cedric suddenly rolled over and righted himself. He had fired three successive jinxes before his feet touched the floor. Pavarti was pelted by all three, ultimately landing splayed on the ground.

It was up to Harry now. He and Cedric dueled furiously for fifteen minutes, neither of them gaining and upper hand. Finally, Cedric unleashed an _aqua eructo _that blasted Harry off the mat. He landed in a soggy heap by the door.

"Hufflepuff wins!" boomed Chiron.

"Hey," said Cedric, walking over to Harry. He extended a hand and helped his victim up. "Good job."

"Th-thanks… you too," replied Harry, trying to get the water out of his ears.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	17. Wingardium Leviosa

**Wingardium Leviosa**

Harry and Ron departed from Dueling Club and started for the stairs. However, Harry suddenly stopped and ushered Ron into a corner, away from those who might overhear. "What is it? I'm exhausted!" Ron complained.

"Look, I was reading that book, and I found out that there's one of those practice chambers hidden behind the painting of the mother and child on the fifth floor. I think we should take this opportunity to check it out."

"It's so late…" Ron continued to gripe.

"Come on, it'll only take a minute!" Harry urged, heading upstairs.

"Oh, all right."

In fact, Harry knew this course was not very long. In the book, it said that all students finished within five minutes. It should be a breeze for Harry and Ron, two very accomplished young wizards. They evaded Peeves on the fourth floor, who was distracted by Ms. Norris and proceeded to pursue her around and around, much to the cat's displeasure.

"Here it is," whispered Harry. The large oil painting hung on the wall next to the door to the Muggle Studies classroom. The two boys approached the picture. On the canvas, the mother was gently rocking the swaddled baby. She looked up and put a finger to her lips so as to say, _Be quiet. The baby's sleeping._

"_Frog's Feet,_" whispered Harry, and the mother nodded. She grabbed the inside edge of the frame and swung back, revealing a long, stone staircase.

"Cool," commented Ron. They set off up the steps. The flight of stairs was rather short, leading out into a large room with a vaulted ceiling. The light was an unearthly blue, revealing that there were two suits of armor standing on opposite sides of the room. In the center, there was a large, elevated platform with two identical panels set into them.

"What should we do?" asked Ron, noting the ceiled gate at the far end of the corridor.

Harry, who had memorized much of the stolen book, knew exactly what to do. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he uttered, raising one of the suits of armor into the air. He moved it over the stone block in the middle of the room. Then, he lowered it onto the top of the cube. It settled into the left depression with a soft _click_.

"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Ron. He eagerly did the same with the other suit of armor. Once both were standing adjacent each other atop the vast rock, the gate opened. "That was easy!" he commented, hurrying on. His prior weariness was now gone.

In the next chamber, there was an alcove with a door raised up about ten feet in the air. It was too high to jump to, and there was no ladder or other device to get up there. There were three large boxes stacked nearby, though.

The duo set about moving the boxes into a pattern like steps. When they were finished relocating the stack, they had a convenient way up to the door. They climbed up the crates and moved on.

Now, both boys were very excited. Harry said that soon they'd be out on the parapet. The next area had a set of steps leading up to an opening. However, this exit was blocked by a huge boulder set on a golden balance. On the other end was an identical boulder.

"This is too simple!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, it was a first-year course," explained Harry. "Let's just get this over with." He too was disappointed at the simplicity of this obstacle. Both of the students cast _Wingardium Leviosa _on the boulder blocking the opening and moved it off of the scales. Instantly, the right side, which still bore a boulder, shot down, and the left side, now empty, was flung up.

"Let's go. It's almost done," said Harry, moving toward the exit. Suddenly, two ghoulish creatures hopped out of the hole.

"Does it mention hinkypunks in the book?" asked Ron fearfully.

"No… these must have found their way in on their own," replied Harry. The spectral, one-legged, lantern-carrying beasts hopped menacingly toward the pair of students, moaning horridly. "_Lumos Duo!_" cried Harry, sending out a jet of light. The beam caught one hinkypunk, who immediately began to shrivel up and float away as a fine mist.

The other creature was feistier. It swung its lantern round and round then released a ball of flame at Harry. He dodged to the side, but the edge of his robe caught fire. He rolled around on the floor until it was extinguished while Ron defeated the ghoul.

"I don't think I like this any more," said Ron.

"It's just about done. Come on!" Harry urged once more, heading for the parapet. Outside, it was quite dark, and it had begun to rain. There were a few bubbling cauldrons, which Harry and Ron quickly used to smash some brick walls blocking the exit down.

"You know, isn't it strange that someone actually took the time to set this all up before it was closed?" asked Ron. "It's so convenient, too, that Chiron dismissed Dueling Club a little early, which gave us the time to do this?"

"Yeah…" replied Harry, opening the door to get back inside the castle. "Convenient…"

The next area probably used to hold an encounter of some kind, but no foes were supplied now. Harry and Ron were able to walk right through and move on. Finally, they came to a steep staircase leading down a dark tunnel. As soon as they each stepped onto the stairs, though, they folded inward, turning into a slide. The boys rocketed down through the pitch-blackness and were deposited in an equally dark room.

Once their eyes adjusted, the boys realized that they were in the Charms classroom. They looked back to catch a glimpse of a portrait of a noble lord swing shut behind them. "That's cool," commented Ron.

"Is somebody in there?" came Filch's gravely voice.

"Uh-oh," muttered Harry. He immediately slunk under a desk and hid. Ron followed suit.

"Hruh…" growled the caretaker, opening the door to the classroom. He began walking slowly and methodically around the chamber, peering under every desk and into every dark alcove. When his back was turned, Harry and Ron dashed through the open door.

"That was a close one!" exclaimed Ron, back in the Gryffindor common room.

"Did Dueling Club end late?" asked Hermione sarcastically. She had been sitting in an armchair by the fire; the boys hadn't noticed her.

"No…" said Harry, yawning. "We'll tell you about it in the morning," he promised, heading up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Once there, he and Ron got ready for bed.

"Hey, may I have a look at that book now?" asked Ron, removing his socks.

"Sure," replied Harry, noting that it was safe, as everyone else was fast asleep. He knelt on the floor and rummaged around under his bed. "Uh-oh."

"What?" asked Ron, alarmed.

"The book—it's gone! Someone's taken it!"

"But who would do that?"

"I don't know…"

**My, what strange occurrences! Thank you very much for reading, and please review! Check back soon for updates; I update pretty often because this is such a long story, and I will be unable to write more in a little while, so I want it done by then! Thanks again!**


	18. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

**Gryffindor vs. Slytherin**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided to wait on investigating the tunnel down by the lake until after the next few hectic weeks. First up came the final match of the Quidditch season. Next was the Dueling Club tournament. Then, there was all of the increased work from their teachers in preparations for the finals, and in Flitwick's case, the pre-final challenge course.

The first thing on that list came sooner than anyone had expected. Time had been passing very quickly with all of the added work—not all of it bad, though. However, he was definitely ready for this game.

The snitch whizzed by Harry's nose, and he zoomed after it. It had been pouring down rain all morning, and it still was. He wiped his goggles clear and dove after the golden ball. There was limited vision because of the fog and rain, so he had to be careful not to hit anything.

Suddenly, Malfoy burst from the mist, his green cape flapping out behind him. He snarled and knocked Harry aside, going after the snitch himself. Harry speedily regained control of his _Firebolt _and rocketed after the Slytherin seeker.

The rain pelted Harry's face, but he kept up his pace. His quarry was drawing nearer, and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Harry reached out to grab the snitch, but suddenly, a bludger sailed out of nowhere and struck him in the forearm. In his incapacitating pain, Harry spiraled away, loosing the snitch.

From above came Malfoy. He attempted to loop around the snitch, and nearly caught it too, but he slipped on his wet broomstick and fell off. He managed to grab it at the last second, but this action pulled the enchanted vehicle down toward the ground.

Harry, who was still in pain but not on the verge of crashing like his nemesis, spotted the winged ball high above and shot after it. He barrel-rolled around Fred, who cheered him on as he sped away. Suddenly, a shout from George alerted his twin brother to an approaching bludger. He swatted it just in time. The squealing menace diverted and collided with a passing Slytherin chaser, knocking her off her broom. She tumbled through the fog and rain to land hard on the field below.

High in the air, Harry was back on the trail of the snitch. He pursued it past the zeniths of the Gryffindor tarps and continued up into the low-flying clouds. His right arm hung limp, most likely broken from the bludger. However, the extreme cold numbed it quite nicely. It would certainly hurt terribly later, though.

All of a sudden, Malfoy shot back up through the fog. Apparently, he hadn't struck the ground when he missed the snitch. Now, the two seekers were neck and neck, following the snitch as it suddenly performed a half-loop and headed in the other direction. Harry did the same action, flying upside-down for a moment. Malfoy tried to, lost control momentarily, and had to rise into the clouds for another run at the target.

Harry, on the other hand, was mere moments from victory. He extended his left hand, groping for the gleaming ball. It moved erratically, as it usually did when about to be caught, but Harry did not futilely follow its movements. Instead, he slid further and further out on his broom, almost in range.

That was when Malfoy made his move. He careened out of the fog once more, this time ramming the tail of Harry's broom with the front of his. The Gryffindor seeker spun in circles, barely hanging on. The triumphant Slytherin turned, ready for another assault.

However, what Malfoy had misjudged was the position of the towers in the stands. He had made too wide of a turn, and hence, when he blasted forward, he ran straight into one of the green and silver monoliths. He became entangled in the tarp, falling several stories before catching a beam and hanging there. "Help…" he called up pathetically.

Harry did not see this, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. He righted himself, dove downward, and shot up from below the snitch. It was a drastic change in direction, making him feel nauseous. However, he fought this back and thrust up his good arm. The snitch sailed right into his palm.

There was a delayed reaction from the audience, as many had an obstructed view of the area so high up. The rain did not relent for the remainder of the day. Gryffindor would be awarded the Quidditch Cup at the closing of the school year, and Harry was hailed as a hero for his perfect record for this season. Malfoy was eventually extricated from the canvas tube, and when he heard the news about Gryffindor, he was furious. It couldn't have been a more satisfying day.

There was one small detail, though, that marred this victory. Once Harry was on the ground and out of the cold, his broken arm began to throb horrendously. He almost threw up from the pain on his way to the infirmary. When he arrived, Madam Pomfrey tutted and said, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you were back here. Let me see that arm…"

Harry extended the wounded limb, wincing as he did so. "Oh, it's not bad," said Pomfrey, relieved. "It's a good thing Lockhart wasn't here to try and fix that." She turned and grabbed a jar from the top of a cabinet. "You can't charm a limb into healing," she continued, pouring some of the contents of the flask into a simple aluminum cup. "It takes potions and time."

Madame Pomfrey had Harry drink the revolting medicine and then set the bone. She put it in a very simple splint. Next, she cast _Ferula_, which wrapped the job in tight, clean bandages. When Harry gave her a quizzical look, she said, "Some things _can _be done properly with a spell." At that, she adjusted a sling to fit Harry, and sent him on his way.

Fred and George were upon Harry before he had even taken two steps outside the infirmary. "Well, well, well, here's Gryffindor's champion—" said the former as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him down the corridor.

"—in the flesh," finished the latter, taking his other shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry asked irritably.

"What do you think?" replied Fred

"We're taking you on your victory lap," explained George.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry grumbled indignantly, struggling to get free.

"You're a big shot now."

"A real hero."

"The people deserve—"

"—to see you."

"Guys!" complained Harry as he was brought out into a crowd of students.

"Step aside!" George called.

"Make room!" added Fred.

"Five newts to touch his arm," George said, beginning to list prices and outrageous services.

"A sickle for a signature," Fred continued.

"Two sickles to sign your broom."

"And five galleons for a kiss," the twins said together, spawning a great deal of joy among some of the gathered girls.

"You're impossible," Harry muttered, breaking free and racing down the corridor, with over thirty people on his tail.

"Buy now!" called Fred after the mob.

"Once he wins the Dueling Club tournament too," shouted George.

"Prices will skyrocket!" Fred finished. He and his brother grinned from ear to ear and hurried off after the departing gaggle.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure if I got Fred and George's typical behavior down very well, but it was worth a shot. Please review!**


	19. The Clouds Build

**Author's Notes: This chapter is just the last few classes before things get interesting. It may not be greatly exciting, but just hang on a little longer!**

**

* * *

**

**The Clouds Build**

There were huge things on the horizon. The classes were winding down, with finals looming like dark storm clouds ready to burst. Harry found Potions work a little difficult, given his injury.

Professor Snape stalked about the room, his cloak billowing out behind him as he swiftly peered over each student's shoulder to see how far they were in their essay on what bezoars can be used for.

When the professor reached Harry, he had to look away and take a deep breath first. Composing himself and trying to maintain a cool air, he plucked the parchment from the desk and looked at it disgustedly. "Mr. Potter, when did Madame Pomfrey say your arm would heal?"

"Uh…" answered Harry, "In three days or so, Professor."

"Good," replied Snape flatly, laying the page back on the desk.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron, leaning over.

"I guess he didn't like my handwriting," whispered Harry, picking up a quill awkwardly in his left hand and setting about finishing the essay.

Ron looked at the parchment and discovered that it had the semblance of a paper written during an earthquake. He stifled a chuckle and went back to work himself. Hermione, of course, finished her two-page essay ten minutes prior, and was reading some terribly large volume.

* * *

Later, in divination, Harry and Ron were reading each other's tealeaves. "Okay…" said the latter, squinting into the delicate ceramic cup. "So… you're going to be lost… but that smudge means somebody else, so you'll get lost with someone… or loose someone… erm…"

"Give it a rest, Ron," said Harry, looking into the cup he held in his good hand. "Let's see… there's a sword—that's heroism—and there's a tunnel, which means searching… unless…" he added, dropping his voice to a whisper. "The tunnel really symbolizes a tunnel."

"Are you in the beyond?" asked a voice right next to Harry's ear. He whirled around to be startled once more by the wide eyes of Professor Trelawney, magnified by the thick lenses of her glasses.

* * *

"Now, redcaps are feisty brutes," said Professor Chiron. "So you must never underestimate how dirty their tactics will be. They will throw whatever is handy—including dung—and beat you with sticks and stones. They also can excrete a noxious gas out of their anuses when agitated, so don't let them get too close."

With that, Chiron reached out his wand and tapped the lock on a large crate. "Good luck," he said with a sinister smile. "_Alohomora!_" Suddenly, the door flung open, and eight nasty creatures burst out. Some brandished wooden swords, others shields, and a few cast dung bombs into the classroom. All of them had bristly orange beards, webbed feet, and warty green faces. They shrieked and cackled, running amok as the class took cover.

Harry grabbed his wand in his left hand and retaliated from behind an overturned desk: "_Flipendo!_" The blue bolt streaked out and struck a vase on Chiron's lectern, shattering it to pieces.

"Harry, you're going to do more damage than the redcaps with that hand!" Hermione exclaimed, dodging a stone and joining her friends behind the shelter. "This is absurd! I wonder if Dumbledore knows Chiron is letting loose demons to pelt his class with rocks?"

"I doubt it," replied Harry, remembering the night he found the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher raging about his permit being denied. This must have been a loophole he found.

"Let's just try to survive!" suggested Ron, knocking an attacker to the floor with a _Stupefy._

"_Flipendo!_" cried Shamus from nearby. His shot rocketed past a redcap and struck the teacher in the chest, flipping him over his desk in an explosion of papers and artifacts. "What have I done?" shrieked the student.

"Get down!" called Hermione, spotting a beast charging at him, a dung bomb in hand. The projectile missed due to her warning, splattering on the door.

"Thanks!" Shamus yelled back, running for more cover.

"HEEEEEELP MEEEEE!"

"Neville!" Ron exclaimed, seeing two redcaps carrying him away. They went out the door before anyone could do something.

Suddenly, there were two red flashes in the feces-splattered window in the door. Then, it flew open, and the headmaster strode in, wand raised. "_Impedimenta Totalus_!" uttered the great wizard, and the whole room flashed a brilliant white. Suddenly, Harry discovered he could not move. Out of the corner of his frozen eyes, he saw that thrown books and cast spells hung in midair. Ron was before him, the tip of his wand illuminated red with the _stupefy _he was about to launch. One person was not stuck, however: Dumbledore.

The headmaster walked through the stopped chaos, observing the incident casually. When he approached Professor Chiron, who was on the floor, his eyes narrowed behind their half-moon spectacles. "_Waddiwasi!_" he murmured, flicking his wand in the downed teacher's direction. Instantly, he leapt to his feet.

"Who shot that?" he growled, scanning the room. Suddenly, he discovered that the headmaster had arrived, and he did not look the least bit pleased. "Oh, um… Professor Dumbledore, I didn't know you would be… heh… coming in today. What an… um… what a wonderful surprise."

"Do you know the danger you placed your students in?" asked Dumbledore.

Professor Chiron only stared back, flustered. "I was merely trying to show them the ferocity and unpredictability of redcaps! It's in the curriculum."

"Be that as it may," said Dumbledore, backing away, "the curriculum does _not _include putting the students in the firing line of a group of rock throwers!" With that, he made for the door. "Dismiss your class and round up your specimens on your own, Richard. I am gravely disappointed in your judgment." The headmaster looked queerly at the smear of excrement on the door, and delicately avoided it as he turned the knob.

Suddenly, the classroom was reanimated. The books dangling in thin air continued on their paths, and the spells whizzed about the room, setting off a series of explosions. "Class dismissed!" cried Richard Chiron. None of the students hesitated to bolt out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What will this mean for Chiron? Is the Dueling Club Tournament still on? When will Harry's arm heal? So many questions, all to be answered next time! Please review!**


	20. Greenhouse Trek

**Green House Trek**

"So, what do you think they'll do to Professor Chiron?" asked Harry when he arrived at Potions.

"He'll probably get sacked, and the Dueling Tournament will be off," said Ron dejectedly. He had been really excited for the competition that had been scheduled for that Friday.

"I doubt Dumbledore will fire him immediately," said Hermione, much more practical. "He's not the type to make decisions when he's angry. He'll just keep an eye on Chiron now."

"Good morning, class," said Professor Snape with absolutely no emotion as he hurried through the door and down the isle. "Turn to page two hundred and forty-five." The students all did so, and found that on this page was a simple concoction for treating burns. The ingredients were: eye of newt, flobberworm mucus, and molly. To the class's dismay, they realized that neither flobberworm mucus nor molly was on the list of ingredients to buy, so no one had any.

"You may have realized that you are missing some ingredients," Snape continued. "Wizards must be resourceful. This I hope you learn, if anything this year. Hence, very shortly, you are to join Professor Sprout in Greenhouse 2."

"Um…" stammered Shamus, raising his hand.

"Yes?" grunted Snape.

"What about the flobberworm mucus?"

"Be resourceful," was all the teacher had to say.

* * *

"Okay… this sounds a little odd. Why are we being paired up to be sent into the greenhouse?" asked Ron later on. The students were gathered outside, Gryffindor and Slytherin, which was not the normal Herbology arrangement, but since this was technically an extension of that morning's Potions class, both houses arrived.

"The partners will be: Boulstrode and Pavarti Patel," said Sprout, "Crabbe and Goyle, Granger and Weasley, the other Patel and Finnegan, Malfoy and Potter…" Harry didn't listen to the rest as Draco walked begrudgingly over. He was shocked at this pairing.

"Just don't get in my way, Potter," said Malfoy, walking to their specified entrance.

In a few minutes, everyone was in a group, and they were sent into different parts of the vast greenhouse compound. "Come on," said Malfoy, hurrying up a flight of metal steps to the upper level of Greenhouse 3. "We can see the whole room from here," he explained, actually sounding relatively pleasant—for a moment.

"Is that it?" asked Harry, pointing down at a white object among the foliage below. He looked up, but his Slytherin companion was already bolting down toward the specimen. So much for pleasant.

"You'll have to avoid those—" Harry began, not sure why he was trying to help.

"Shut up!" snapped Draco. "I can do this without your stupid ad—" Suddenly, vines shot up out of the loam and entwined Malfoy, who screamed and dropped his wand. "Let me down, you stupid vegetables!" he yelled at the vines, as if they had feelings to be hurt.

"Having fun?" asked Harry, greatly amused.

"Shut up!" Malfoy bellowed again. After he struggled and panicked a bit, he cried, "Alright! Help me!"

"Hm? What was that?"

"HELP ME!"

Not feeling particularly vindictive that day, Harry drew his wand and raised it high. His arm had healed pretty well, aided by Madame Pomfrey's potion. "_Diffindo!_" Harry uttered, sweeping his wand downward. Instantaneously, the crazed vines were severed and fell away, oozing a foul yellow liquid.

Malfoy lay pathetically on the wooden boardwalk for a moment, still whimpering and writhing. Realizing that he had been saved, he got to his feet and continued toward the Molly. "Got it," he grunted, and walked toward the exit.

Suddenly, a low drone filled the greenhouse. "What's that?" asked Harry, more to himself than his ungrateful partner. As the buzzing intensified, he spotted a hole in the glass roof. A bulbous vampyr mosp suddenly soared in, brandishing its fangs.

"Why are all our teachers trying to kill us?" whined Draco, still to far from the door to make a successful escape. The winged insect promptly got between him and the exit.

"I don't think Sprout put this here," explained Harry, preparing to strike. "These things are always invading the greenhouses."

Malfoy stifled a screech as the beast dove at him. "_Flipendo!_" he cried, blasting the side of the mosp. It crashed into the metal walkway above, bringing portions of the rusted mesh down amongst the plants on the ground floor.

The mosp came at Harry then, but he was ready. "_Vermiculous!_" The bug abruptly changed into a larvae, sent back through its growth stages.

Disgusted and still ungrateful, Draco stomped the fanged worm, splattering it across the wooden planks. Harry knew that the Slytherin would never thank him, so he didn't say a word as he pushed open the door and walked outside.

* * *

"Well, I heard that the dueling club is back on!" announced Ron at lunch.

"Really? That's great!" exclaimed Harry, flexing his newly healed arm. "I'm ready. How about you?"

"I'm set!" replied Ron, excited for Friday.

"Personally, I find dueling barbaric," commented Hermione, but no one paid her any mind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? Please Review!**


	21. The Dueling Tournament

**The Dueling Tournament**

Friday rolled around, and the participants in the Dueling Club were very excited. Finally, it was time for the tournament.

"The first round will be Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw and Slytherin versus Hufflepuff," explained Professor Chiron. He seemed to have grown inwardly angry since Dumbledore confronted him, and his usually well-kempt auburn hair was an uncombed mess about his face. His eyes bore dark circles as though he hadn't slept since the incident. This all gave him a sinister air, but Harry knew this was simply the stress of being watched intently by the headmaster.

The first round commenced, and immediately all of the students began firing spells. Balls of flame and twirling masses of sparks whizzed every which way as the competitors traded shots. However, Harry observed that the Ravenclaw team was being more calculating and calm. They set up team-oriented casts, successfully bringing Pavarti down in an instant. She rose though, much to Ron and Harry's relief.

As soon as she was on her feet, Pavarti launched a ferocious _stupefy _at her sister, Padma, who barely dodged it. "_Expelliarmus!_" called Harry, but his spell was easily deflected by its target.

Next, the Ravenclaws targeted Ron. After he fired a few jinxes in the direction of Cho, he was abruptly hoisted into the air by a _levicorpus _from the third Ravenclaw dueler. Padma wasted no time in casting _orbus_ at the upside-down Gryffindor. He was caught up in a magical vortex, spun increasingly rapidly. All of a sudden, the whirlpool of blue light vanished, depositing him some distance from the mat. He tried to get up, groaned, and flopped back down.

"We need a plan!" exclaimed Harry.

Pavarti blocked a _stupefy _from her sister and thought a moment. "I've got it!" she declared. "Turn that guy's head into a pumpkin," she said, pointing to the youngest Ravenclaw, who no one knew the name of. She dove under a shockwave and called, "Be ready to transfigure his wand!"

"What?" said Harry, confused.

"Now!" Pavarti ordered. She was never this authoritative.

"_Malafors!_" Harry uttered. A pumpkin abruptly enveloped the Ravenclaw boy's head. _Now what? _Harry wondered.

He did not have to wait long to find out, for Pavarti suddenly cried, "_Expelliarmus!_" The befuddled opponent's wand flew out of his hand and high into the air.

Harry realized now what he had to do. "_Orchideous!_" he called, and the foe's wand immediately transformed into a beautiful—and useless—bouquet of assorted flowers. He caught it deftly, but when he tried to free himself from the pumpkin with a quick _relashio_, only to find that what he held in his wand was indeed not his wand.

"_Stupefy!_" said Pavarti, finishing off the lad.

"Great idea," commented Harry.

"Great execution."

Suddenly, six red bolts lanced outward. Each foe had cast _stupefy _three times in quick succession, effectively creating a mesh of dangerous beams. Pavarti could not get her wand up quick enough, so Harry dove in front of her and cast _protego_. There was an intense white flash, but the Gryffindor student hit the floor, conscious. He looked across the mat to see the projectiles shoot back faster than they had come, effectively pelting Cho and Padma into submission.

"Gryffindor moves on to the next round!" hollered Chiron, but he was not nearly as enthusiastic as usual.

Slytherin tried to win their match using a myriad of dirty tricks, casting many curses and finally _serpensortia_, which did little. With one partner breaking out in boils and the other blinded, Cedric single-handedly obliterated the huge black snake Malfoy had conjured, and then he proceeded to knock all three of the Slytherins onto the mat in a matter of seconds.

"Hufflepuff moves on to the next round!" Chiron announced. In fact, there were only two rounds. He had planned on having two teams per house, but there just wasn't much of a turnout. Next year, he promised, it would be more interesting.

"Good luck," said Cedric, saluting briefly with his wand. He was ever the noble one.

"You too," replied Harry, stunned by this show of sportsmanship.

"Commence dueling!" cried Professor Chiron, and Cedric wasted no time in blasting Harry with a series of _flippendos_. The Gryffindor student did a triple back flip and landed hard on his face. However, he couldn't help but wonder why Cedric hadn't just taken him out with _stupefy_. This was a marvel.

Ron performed much better this time, taking out Hannah, who kept pausing to scratch at the last of the blisters on her cursed face. Then, after Pavarti was sent flying back by the third-year's overzealous _depulso_, Ron brought him down too.

Now there were only three competitors remaining, but Gryffindor had an advantage in their numbers. In reality, this was really just leveling the playing field a little, as Cedric's seventh-year skill and natural talent was that of the equivalence of ten duelers combined.

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Harry, but the Hufflepuff held onto his wand as if the spell was a mere fly hitting it.

"_Stupefy!_" retaliated Cedric, but his cast was diverted at the last minute, craftily catching Ron off guard. He was felled before he realized the trick that had been played on Harry and him.

"Tell me," said Harry, sidestepping a _locomor mortis_, "Why didn't you just finish me at the start? You certainly could have."

"What would have been the fun in that?" laughed Cedric. However, it wasn't a cold, malicious laugh. It was a genuine, good-natured chuckle. Harry couldn't help but admire this amazing student. "_Ebublio!__" _he cried, abruptly charging his opponent. A cloud of sweet-smelling bubbles converged on Harry's face, making him close his eyes and cough. He opened them to see that his vision was still effectively clouded by the dancing bubbles.

"_Expelliarmus!_" came a call from very nearby. Harry's wand flew from his grasp, and the bubbles dissipated quickly. "Well done," said Cedric, and then he uttered, "_Accio!_" His foe's wand zipped under its owner. The Hufflepuff snatched it from the air and examined it. "A fine wand," he commented. "And a fine wielder." With that, he flicked the tool back into Harry's hands, but there was no danger in doing so. Hufflepuff was victorious.

"Hufflepuff wins!" declared Chiron, presenting a large yet simple gilded cup to the team. Collin Creevy rushed in from somewhere in the classroom and snapped a quick photograph as Cedric and his teammates hoisted the trophy triumphantly.

"Great work, guys," said Harry to his fellow Gryffindors.

"You too," said Ron.

Suddenly, Harry was blinded by a bright flash. "I can see the headlines now," said Collin, lowering his bulky camera. "_Hufflepuff Student Defeats the Boy Who Lived_!"

Harry was discouraged by the title he had carried for most of his life. "Don't you have something better to do, Collin?" he asked, a hint of menace in his tone.

The third-year shrugged, snapped another picture that left Harry dazed once more, and dashed away to the Grand Staircase.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know many of you would have liked to see Gryffindor win the tournament, but do not fret; there is a reason for this chapter being written so. Please review!**


	22. Charming Challenges

**Charming Challenges**

"Well, I hope you two have been studying your charms," said Hermione, sitting down at breakfast. She set a stack of hefty volumes on the topic beside her.

"Why?" asked Ron, confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said exasperatedly, "Because today is when we go through Flitwick's challenge course!"

"Oh, jeez," muttered Harry, remembering that detail.

"I'm still sore from last night," Ron groaned, rubbing his shoulder. "Being knocked out cold two times within an hour is not healthy," he commented. "Can't these teachers give us a rest now and then?"

"I just hope you don't make yourself look foolish," said Hermione, flipping through the first tome in her leather and parchment mountain.

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, class. Do hurry to your seats," said Flitwick energetically. "Today, you will be sent into the chamber behind me," he explained, gesturing at the gaping hole in the bricks over his left shoulder, "in a group of three. Your objective it to collect the silver shield hidden within and return with it. Please, sort yourselves into teams. Hurry, hurry. We mustn't tarry!"

Ron and Harry looked beseechingly at Hermione. "Oh, all right," she said after a moment. "But I am _not _going to give you all of the answers."

"Fine by me," said Harry.

"I hope there aren't any redcaps in there," said Ron, rubbing the nape of his neck now. "I hate those buggers."

Shortly, everyone was grouped together, and Flitwick cheerily sent in the first team. The threesome arrived six minutes later, their hands above their heads and cheering with glee. As they made their way back up the isle to their seats, everyone high-fived them.

The next group hurried in, confident because of the previous band's triumph. They arrived in five and a half minutes, which granted them applause from the class.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley, you're up!" called Flitwick, pointing with one arm at the large gap in the wall with one hand and swinging the other in a continuous circle as if he was directing an airplane on a tarmac. The trio ran inside the dark chasm, waving enthusiastically behind them to their fellow Gryffindors.

The tunnel was spacious, and soon they came into a lighted chamber. The first puzzle was simple; there was a giant stone block on the end of a rope. There was a larger one anchoring it, though, so that it hung in the air. Harry quickly used _diffindo _to sever the thick cable, and the smaller block came crashing down. It revealed an opening, which was very small and set at the base of the newly formed meeting of floor and wall.

The three friends clambered up onto the massive cube and tried to go through the opening. There was a grate, though, which must be opened by a switch nearby, judging by its loose appearance. Just to be sure, Harry first tried _depulso_, but the iron mesh stayed firm.

Ron found the mechanism, a crank-like machine. However, it was out on a ledge set into the wall, too far to jump to. He cast _carpe retractum_, snared the lever, and yaked it toward him. The scarlet tendrils of the spell hauled on the switch, lifting the grate up.

"Let's go!" called Ron, hurrying toward the narrow tunnel out of the room. However, as soon as he let go of the lever, the grate slid shut again. He stared at it, dumbstruck.

"One of us will have to stay behind," said Harry.

"I'll do it," Ron offered, returning to the winch. "Just don't forget about me now," he added, pulling it back with _carpe retractum_.

The other two waved and slunk through the brick tunnel into the next area: a dim, smelly, cylindrical chamber reaching high up, with a winding staircase spiraling into the darkness above. "After you," said Harry, motioning to the ancient wooden planks jutting from the walls.

Hermione gave him a contemptuous look, but she confidently strode up anyway. They were about two stories higher when they reached a gap in the stairs. Hermione almost toppled over the edge, but Harry caught her and pulled her back. "Thanks," she gasped, straightening her cloak. "There seem to be some pieces scattered around," she observed, pointing at the broken tips speared into the curved rock wall and the rotten boards lying across the way. She drew her wand and said clearly, "_Reparo_," while moving the magic tool in a clockwise manner.

Slowly, the boards slid back into place, finishing the wooden stairway. "Brilliant," commented Harry, hurrying up once more. They had to perform this action twice, much to Hermione's annoyance. She didn't understand why Flitwick was testing them on the same scenario thrice. Harry was just glad it wasn't too complicated.

After a little more climbing, the pair heard flowing water. They followed the noise to its source: a gargoyle perched in an alcove above them. A small cascade fell from its wide-open maw, straight through a gap in the stairs. Below, a shallow trough collected the water and channeled it into a dark fissure in the wall.

"Any ideas?" asked Harry.

Hermione scoffed at this and, although she had stated she wouldn't do this, promptly solved the problem. "_Glacius_," she uttered, freezing the waterfall. It now formed a precarious and slippery edifice of ice, but it would have to do as a bridge.

Harry went first, jumping off the last step and grabbing a long, thick icicle. He pulled himself up quickly and clutched the gargoyle's lower jaw. He desperately willed it not to break off, although a fall would only mean a jarring crash into the frozen trough eight feet below. He looked across the gap to realize that there was nothing to jump to.

"What's the matter?" called Hermione.

"There's no more staircase!" replied Harry, looking down over his shoulder.

"Look up!" Hermione offered. Harry did so to find that there was a ledge right over his head. He let go of the gargoyle with one hand and grabbed onto the lip of the stone platform, and pushed off the ice mass to propel himself up onto it. Hermione scaled it deftly and arrived at his side.

"There!" Harry exclaimed, pointing to an archway leading out into the adjacent chamber. There was a broad, flat-topped chandelier hanging there by a gilded chain, and ahead another ledge and a door.

Harry was about to hop across to this exit when Hermione called, "Ron!" Harry turned to see that the missing member of their group was standing far below, and he realized that they were at the top of the original room. "How do we get to him?" asked Hermione.

Harry scanned the chandelier a moment, and found a means of operating it as a vessel. "Hold on to the chain," he instructed, and Hermione did so immediately. "_Flipendo!_" Harry exclaimed, firing at a panel set into the wall to his left. He promptly clutched the chain himself as the chandelier was lowered down several stories to the waiting Ron.

"What took you so long?" their friend joked as he got on board.

Harry located another switch above the door they had come through and shot it. There was a great grinding noise in the distance over the party, and the makeshift elevator lurched. Finally, they began their ascent.

"I don't like this ride," commented Ron, peering over the side.

Very soon, the trio was back on the upper level. They walked through the door and into the late morning sun. "We're outside!" observed Hermione, fascinated.

"It's no different than that Wingardium Leviosa challenge," Harry remarked, and instantly remembered that Hermione didn't know about that.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked, never one for missing cryptic comments.

"Well… er…" stammered Ron. He couldn't remember why they hadn't told her sooner. After all, she was always in the information loop. It had just slipped their minds.

"After dueling club a couple weeks ago, we found an old challenge course on the fifth floor and went through it," explained Harry.

"Next time you go and almost get yourselves killed, please tell me first!" Hermione said, hurt that her best friends hadn't told her about this adventure.

"That was the night the book was stolen," Ron added.

"Well, at least you had told me about _that_," said Hermione, walking up to a row of large warrior statues blocking the way. "_Avifors!_" she cried, not missing a beat. The statues were struck by the purple ray that emanated from her wand, and they exploded into a gigantic flock of crows that soared off over the Forbidden Forest.

"Did you manage to decipher any more of the smudged writing before it was taken?" asked Harry, remembering that they'd be going through that course very soon.

"Hmm…" pondered Hermione. "Well, now that you mention it, I was intrigued to learn that the course was shut down after the floor was found to be unstable," she answered. "The book said that the entire last chamber was about ready to crumble."

"Great, and are we still going in there?" asked Ron, still hoping that the mission would be called off.

"There shouldn't be a problem. Only excessive use will further damage it, and besides, there's nothing for us in the last room anyway. So long as we don't go in there, we'll be fine."

"Hey, here's that shield!" said Harry as he burned aside some thick cobwebs with _incendio_. He picked up the silver artifact and started back out along the parapet. "Let's get out of here."

A little bit later, the threesome departed from the rickety chandelier elevator, and ran triumphantly from the hole in the wall into the Charms classroom, Harry holding the shield aloft. This almost made up for the dueling club defeat…

"Five minutes, thirty seconds!" exclaimed Flitwick joyously.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	23. The Strange Tunnel

**The Strange Tunnel**

Soon, it was time for finals. Harry found many of the questions to be trivial and pointless, but this may have been fueled by the fact that he had studied inadequately. He had been planning the trip to the challenge course by the lake, and it kept distracting him from his books the night before, as if the tunnel was calling to him, pleading for him to come discover its secrets.

There was something nagging at Harry's mind. This course had been completed by Lord Voldemort. For some reason, he felt that he had to go through it, hoping that maybe it would unveil some more secrets of the Dark Lord. It was his private goal that he had shared with no one.

* * *

_70.) What is the difference in tactics for defeating a fire turtle and a salamander?_

_A: One must be flipped over, and the other turned into a bird._

_B: One must be turned into a pumpkin, and the other must be kicked violently._

_C: One must be flipped over, and the other must have its fire source put out._

_D: One must be sung into submission, and the other must be sent to Azkaban._

Harry stared at the last question on the Defense Against the Dark Arts final for three minutes. He knew this one… he knew it…

"Time's up!" announced Professor Chiron. Harry quickly circled C, figuring that was what grade he would get. Then, he joined the line to turn in his exam. "Congratulations, everyone, on a spectacular year," said the teacher once he had all of the test packets. He scanned the room once more, his incapacitating stare penetrating each student. He paused for a moment on Harry, Ron, and Hermione in turn, but this was so subtle, it went unnoticed.

"Now, I have some business to attend to, so I shall be leaving. Talk amongst yourselves for a few minutes; Professor McGonnogal will be by shortly to dismiss you. Have a wonderful afternoon." With that, he strode purposely from the room without looking back.

Instantaneously, the entire class burst into simultaneous chatter. "So, we're going straight down to the lakeshore after McGonnogal shows up?" asked Hermione, excited.

"Yep," replied Harry.

"I don't see what the big deal is with this one," said Ron, still making his disapproval of this venture known.

"This could reveal something about young Riddle," explained Hermione. Harry realized that she had been thinking the same thing as him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," grumbled Ron.

After what seemed like an age but was in reality five minutes, Professor McGonnogal walked in and dismissed the class. Everyone promptly filed out the door, rushing off to enjoy some fun pastimes, hang out in the courtyard, or—in three students' cases—head into danger.

* * *

"So you know what we have to do, right?" asked Hermione as the trio walked down the path past the miniature Stonehenge.

"Yeah, I read it all in the book—" Harry began, but suddenly, he froze.

"What is it?" asked Ron, looking around anxiously.

"It's Cedric," whispered Harry, pointing to where the seventh-year was sitting, his back to them, reading a book. He was not near to the concealed door, but he definitely had a perfect view of that wall and anything that might happen there.

"What should we do?" asked Ron.

"Let's just be very, very quiet and hope he doesn't look up," replied Harry, moving cautiously down the hill. Once in the safety of the bushes, he hurried along to the hidden door and pulled it open a fraction.

"_Lumos,_" whispered Hermione, illuminating the dark corridor hewn into the foundations of the school.

"I hope you remember what you read in that book," said Ron, noting the large chamber up ahead.

"Don't worry. I practically memorized that thing," Harry assured his friend, leaving out the fact that certain portions of that book had been damaged by water. He used _diffindo _to cut away the cobwebs in the ancient passage as the party progressed deeper and deeper under the castle.

Finally, they emerged into the first challenge. It was dim and musty here, but the machinery seemed intact. There were two massive gears flanking the room, free of rust or grime despite the damp conditions. "Must be enchanted," commented Hermione, inspecting the polished surface of one.

"There's a chain up there!" exclaimed Ron, pointing toward the ceiling. A hefty chain dangled over the group, with a bulbous appendage at the end.

"_Carpe retractum!_" Harry uttered, snaring the latch and pulling the chain downward. As it extended from the ceiling, the great cogs were set into motion, and a gate at the opposite end of the chamber shuttered open.

"Well done," said Hermione, dashing into the next room. Here, there was a wooden walkway, curving around a bend in the high-ceilinged cavern. The team began walking along it, but suddenly, Harry heard a noise from up ahead. One word came to mind that had been untouched by the smears of wet ink: _redcaps_.

A dung bomb flew out of the darkness and splattered at Ron's feet. He leapt back, almost falling off the platform. Hermione shone her gleaming wand at the edge, revealing a pool of rancid green water. Suddenly, the chamber was lit from magical torches set into the walls, and almost a dozen redcaps, the front row carrying wooden swords and shields and the back with dung bombs. They charged in a semi-orderly fashion, rounded the bend, and attacked.

However, Harry was ready, having recalled this stage from the book. He cast _stupefy_ several times, but the shields deflected most of the shots. Only one enemy went down.

"_Carpe retractum!_" roared Ron, channeling his hatred of redcaps. He caught one of the fiend's shields in his beam and yanked it away. The stunned warrior was abruptly decked by a _stupefy_ blast.

"_Orbis!_" Hermione cried, sweeping up a redcap in an enchanted cyclone, bashing him against the rough rock wall, and plunking him into the stagnant water, where he remained, knocked out by its toxic quality. "Look out for the hurlers!" she called as the dung-wielding foes advanced menacingly.

Instantly, five balls of excrement were flung at the threesome, but all were deflected by quick _protegos._ There was only one more swordsman left, and he ran straight at Harry. "_Expelliarmus!_" cried the student, flicking the opponent's sword into the murky pool. Then, he brought up a leg and kicked the beast right in the forehead, sending him in after his weapon.

The redcap platoon was quickly decimated, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione could push on. The next area was simple: they levitated a group of scattered stone blocks to form a simple staircase to reach a large platform. They clambered up this, and found a sealed gate and a walkway leading up to a narrow balcony. There was a machine here like the one in the charms course. However, a cluster of horklumps blocked their way.

"_Diffindo!_" came a chorus of castings as all three students severed the fungi's roots, plucked the massive toadstools from the ground, and hurled them over the side of the platform. Below, they splattered, spraying goop and noxious fumes.

"It's broken," observed Hermione, and then she set about using _reparo_ to fix the apparatus. Then, she cast _carpe retractum_ to pull back the lever. "Ron, Harry, you go on. I'll wait here!" she called.

Both boys nodded and hurried back down the steps to the gate. "Uh-oh," said Harry.

"What's wrong?" Ron inquired.

"It's not open!" Harry explained.

"Look! There's another switch behind you!" yelled Hermione. Ron and Harry turned and spotted another short staircase. They ran up the steps to a platform bearing a slimy, disgusting bubotuber.

"That's gross," Ron remarked.

"I know what to do," Harry said confidently, not for a moment thinking about why all of the obstacles had been mysteriously set up again, after all these years. The young wizard pulled back on the bubotuber's head with _carpe retractum_, a recurring theme in this dungeon, and lined up a shot. Across an expansive gap was a third platform, but it was encased in a wooden box. He let go, sending the monstrous plant soaring through the air. It struck one face of the enclosure, and the splatter of acid burned a neat hole in the wood. Through this opening, the duo could see another lever-operated device.

"Promise you'll come back for me?" said Ron, grabbing the switch with _carpe retractum _and opening the gate fully.

Harry smiled. "Why don't you go on? I could open the gate," he offered.

Ron shook his head. "Personally, I like it right here where it's safe. You go."

"Thanks, Ron," said Harry, patting his friend on the back. With that, he hurried down the stairs, turned, and headed off into the gloomy brick corridor beyond. The clang of the gate sealing behind him was ominous, as was the click that sounded fearfully akin to a door locking. However, Harry pressed on, using his wand to light the way. He saw a luminescence up ahead. There was a room at the other end of this tunnel. He found it interesting that the walls, floor, and ceiling were now smooth gray brick, unlike the rest of the course, which was dug right out of the bedrock.

Harry exited the channel and walked into the well-lit octagonal chamber at its end. The room was ringed with simple pillars. To his alarm, Harry spotted a figure at the opposite end of the chamber. It was apparently kneeling or sitting and wore a black hooded cloak. It was motionless, and Harry backed away, hoping that it hadn't heard him come in. He turned and was startled to see that another man stood before him, blocking his way back down the tunnel. He wore a tan suit and a rough brown cape. He was broad shouldered, with wild auburn hair. The man smiled cruelly and said, "Now where might you be going? The fun is just about to begin."

"P-Professor Chiron?" exclaimed Harry, shocked at his teacher's appearance. How had he gotten in here? Suddenly, Harry remembered how the professor had left class early. That must have been when he arrived. He had probably looked so tired lately because he had been working on the obstacles, repairing them and arranging them, under cloak of darkness.

"No doubt you're trying to figure out how I knew about your little scheme," said the teacher.

Suddenly, the truth dawned on Harry. "You took the book from the dormitory!"

"I tried to check it out from the library, but when I found that it was not in its place, I knew someone must have stolen it. My suspicions fell on you and your friends, because of that day when Mr. Weasley chucked a gnome into the wall and it made a hollow sound. I had to be sure this was the right place, hence my interest in the book." Suddenly, his tone became darker, more sinister. "Yes, Harry, I took it."

"But… but how did you manage to get it?" asked Harry, glancing over his shoulder to see if the other person had risen. It hadn't.

"Oh, come now. The answer should be obvious. I deliberately dismissed Dueling Club early that day, knowing that the extra time and the lack of traffic would give you and Weasley a chance to visit one of the challenge courses. I merely slipped into the dormitory, snatched the volume, and slipped out before you were finished. I must say, though, I am thoroughly disappointed. You took a very long time to complete a second-year course."

"Okay, but why?" asked Harry. This was his true concern.

"Oh, Harry. I could explain all that, but why not allow my master the chance?"

"Your—" Harry began, alarms ringing in his head. He whirled around to see the shrouded man rise slowly. He turned, reached a bony hand up, and pulled down his hood.

"Hello, Harry," said the wizard.

"Um… uh…" Harry stammered. He was surprised—but not unpleasantly—to discover that this was not who he had suspected to be Chiron's 'master.' In fact, he had no idea who he was. The man was pale, but stouter and more round-faced than the Dark Lord. "Who are you?" asked Harry.

The man laughed coldly. "Ah, Harry. Of course, you don't know me. My name is Eckhart Kelldaer."

Harry tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Of course! Kelldaer was the student who had the second-best record on this course. Second to Tom Riddle, in fact. Things were starting to get worse again.

"You see, I despised that Riddle. He was always one-upping me, always thrusting me into the shadows when my true potential started to shine. However, now the tides will change! I am the stronger now, thanks to some assistance from Richie over here," he said, mocking Chiron by calling him by a nickname based off his first name, Richard.

"Sir…" the teacher protested weakly.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Eckhart. "At least I didn't call you _Dick!_"

While these two were speaking, Harry furtively brought up his wand, prepared to attack the first person that made a move toward him. Suddenly, Kelldaer pivoted on his heel and fired a jinx Harry's way. He quickly deflected it, but the cloaked wizard only laughed.

"What do you want with me?" Harry shouted, his anger rising.

The former student suddenly grew grave and said, "I was always inferior to Riddle… but now I can prove that I can do something that he can't. I will kill you, Harry." He raised his wand. "Your mudblood mother isn't here to save you now."

"If you hate Voldemort so much, why don't you join those who stand against him? You could do a great service to the world, and get your revenge!"

Kelldaer smiled grimly. "I'm afraid I can't take the risks involved with that task. This is much simpler. You're right here in front of me… and no amount of _stalling _will help you! Now, _die_!"

"_Stup_—" Harry began, but the other wizard was faster.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" The green flames shot from the foe's wand, and Harry barely dodged them. The curse struck the wall behind his head, blasting apart the masonry. The student was flung to the floor, and lost his grip on his wand, which skittered away to Chiron's feet.

"_Avada_—"

"_Stupefy!_"

The evil wizard was blasted by a crimson streak and flung into one of the furthest pillars, sending it and a portion of the ceiling collapsing down on him in a cloud of dust.

Harry moved his head a fraction, but it hurt terribly from the explosion. Standing in the doorway, his wand tip gleaming red, was Cedric. The Hufflepuff turned and said to Harry, "What's going on here?" then, in a lighter mood, "You didn't really think you were being stealthy when you poked around in the shrubbery, did you? I came in when I saw that you hadn't come in several minutes."

Once Harry's vision cleared, his heart fell. Behind Cedric, Professor Chiron was drawing his wand, a sinister sneer on his face. "Look out!" Harry cried, but he was too late.

Chiron held out his wand and uttered, "_Avada Kadavra!_" There was an emerald flash, and Cedric was sent flying face first into the wall. He flopped back down, dead.

"NO!" shouted Harry, and, fueled by his fury, leapt at Richard's feet. He snatched his wand, rolled over, and yelled, "_Stupefy!_" His teacher was thrown into the ceiling, striking his head, bounced off the wall, and landed hard on the ground. "Murderer!" Harry shrieked, his wand at the unconscious professor's throat.

Suddenly, there was a stirring in the debris. The fragments of a pillar fell away, and Eckhart Kelldaer emerged, his eyes ablaze with rage. "You will die, Harry Potter!" he spat, aiming his wand carefully. "What my fellow Slytherin could not do, I will! And then _I _will be the ultimate Dark Lord!"

"Join us, Eckhart!" pleaded Harry, backing away. "Please! You could do so much to make the world a better place! Voldemort is growing stronger as we speak! If you assist us, you will have your revenge!"

"_Avada…_"

"Think about it!" cried Harry. Suddenly, he heard an ominous series of cracks from below him. He remembered what Hermione had told him about the last chamber, and leapt back.

Kelldaer wasn't so lucky. "_Kada—!_" he screamed, but before he could finish the curse, the circular dais of white brick collapsed under him, falling away into a black fissure deep in the earth. He bellowed in shock and fury until he was too far down to be audible. Harry never heard him hit the bottom.

* * *

**I apologize for the length of this chapter, but I had a lot to say! Also, I apologize for killing off Cedric Diggory, but I decided that since this is set during Harry's fourth year, it would be best not to disrupt too many things. I hope you were sufficiently surprised by Chiron's treason, even though it is a little similar to The Philosopher's Stone. Regardless, I thank you for reading, and ask that you please review! The last chapter should be up shortly.**


	24. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

"Hrm?" Harry muttered, looking around. He realized that he was in the hospital wing, but he couldn't remember why. He tried to sit up, but an intense spasm in his back thrust him back down.

"Don't try to rise," said a soothing voice to his left. He opened his eyes and turned his aching head to see who was there.

"Professor… I…"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "I already know everything. Your friends were extremely eager to fill me in after you stumbled out in this state."

"I… I don't remember leaving the tunnel…"

"Hermione informed me that you lost consciousness not a moment after you were back in the lever-machine chamber."

The memories of the challenge course came flooding back to Harry. "Cedric!" he cried suddenly.

Dumbledore looked down, sighing deeply. "I was told that you carried him out, but it was too late."

"It was all my fault! I should never have gone into that tunnel!"

"It was not your fault, Harry," the headmaster said sternly. "You knew there was a significance to this course, and your premonition led you to the defeat of a powerful dark wizard."

"But Cedric was trying to save me!"

"We must all, at certain times in our lives, make choices of sacrifice. Cedric was very noble to rush in and protect you. He knew the risk. Do not diminish his heroism by blaming yourself!"

Harry nodded, still feeling guilty. "What happened to Professor Chiron?" he asked.

Dumbledore suddenly looked grave. "I am sure the dementors at Azkaban are enjoying his company," the headmaster explained. "I knew something was not quite right about that man," he continued. "I kept an eye on him all year. That is how I knew about the redcap incident and was able to put a stop to it swiftly."

"Did you know Kelldaer?"

"He was a very bright Slytherin boy, but very quiet and shy. He was always trying to make himself be noticed, sometimes in nefarious ways. However, Tom Riddle was always a little better than him, and so he got all the limelight."

"What will become of the tunnels?"

"They are all being filled in as we speak. Even Professor Flitwick's. I decided it was best to destroy the courses before the ministry got involved and forced us to. Now, get some rest. Tomorrow you go home."

* * *

"Welcome, one and all, to this end-of-the-year banquet," boomed Dumbledore. Everyone in the Great Hall was rapt with attention, what with the rumors flying as they typically did. "I would like to say a few words about the situation down by the lake. As many of you know, a tunnel was discovered, in which Professor Chiron was rehabilitating a sorcerer. Through incredible bravery, a group of students overcame the obstacles of this chamber and destroyed the dark force. This shows that with courage and friendship, great things can be achieved.

"Also, when facing these dangers, Cedric Diggory was murdered. We should all learn from his valor. He was a great student, and his memory shall live forever at Hogwarts."

And so, another year came to a close. Good had once again triumphed over evil, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's friendship was still as strong as steel. There would be more adventures the next year, and they couldn't wait to start out on them…

THE  
END

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this story through to the end! I really appreciate how almost four hundred viewers like you took the time to read this. Thanks. I hope I have tied up all loose ends. Please review, and thanks to those who have already reviewed.**


End file.
